


Late

by tobinspress



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinspress/pseuds/tobinspress
Summary: Christen Press was never late...
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 108
Kudos: 449





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so... i'm back? I hope you don't hate me for leaving you hanging but life got busier than expected and I lsot all motivation for writing; since it had been so long I decided to throw out this story and start from scratch, I'm going to be editing the chapters that had already been released as a way to get back in the zone and then promise to carry this out to the end this time:) for anyone who read this the first time around, you were all s supportive and i hope you enjoy this just as much the second time around if you decide to give it a second chance:)  
So enjoy chapter 1... again!

Christen surveyed the scene at her favourite coffee shop, swearing it was busier each and every day. Despite this, and even though she was running late, she found herself pulled into the small shop. 

Something about the floor to ceiling glass walls—the greenery hanging from the ceiling, and the wooden furniture. She craned her neck around the line of people, checking to see if her favourite barista was in today, knowing that if he spotted her, he’d prepare her drink ahead of time to save her the wait. 

Christen let out a small sigh when she didn’t find Kyle behind the counter. She prided herself on being early to nearly everything in her life, ever since she was a little girl dragging her father out of the house an hour before soccer practice, despite the pitch being only a 10-minute drive away. So mornings like this, with the unexpected rain that had ruined her perfectly straightened hair, and the abnormally large lineup for her morning latté—drove her mad. Christen liked order, she liked being in control and having things planned to a T. So on mornings like this when her boyfriend shouted at her for forty-five minutes about how much she works, throwing off her entire morning and leading her to where she is now, Christen found herself extremely irritable. 

“Stupid asshole.” She mumbled to just herself, shaking the memory of the morning’s events out of her foggy head, only to be reintroduced to all of the tedious details of her surroundings that were driving her mad. 

The uninterrupted  _ click click click _ of the man in front of her chewing his gum obnoxiously made her jaw clench, and the child beside him stopping his muddy boots on the floor, causing brown drips of water to spray out onto everyone around him— Christen included— forced her to take in a deep breath and not lose her cool and yell at a three-year-old about public etiquette. 

Instead of focusing on every minor detail that was upsetting her, Christen closed her eyes and tried to flush out the negatives— allowing herself to hone in on the calming acoustic music playing at just the right volume through the speakers— to smell the mix of coffee and pastries floating aromatically around the small shop— to take note of the minimal growth in the expanse of plants that hung beautifully from the ceiling. Christen loved this place, she had come here every day on her way to work for the past eight months since she had settled into her new home in Portland. 

Before long Christen had meditated her way to the front of the line where she put on a smile and ordered her “vanilla latte with almond milk, please.”

Christen was about to swipe her card when a hand landed lightly on her back and the person behind her leaned forward. “Add a french roast and two blueberry muffins to that please.” The woman smiled wide and Christen was pretty sure she’d never seen anyone with more perfectly aligned teeth or just  _ more  _ teeth for that matter. The stranger handed a twenty-dollar bill over, her hand still placed lightly on the small of Christen’s back. “Don’t worry about the change.” She flashed another smile before helping Christen move out of the way as she was at a stalemate in front of the register, a confused look plastered on her face. 

Christen eyed the woman up and down as they made their way over to the sidebar to wait for their order. 

“I’m sorry do I know you?” It came out harsher than Christen intended but the woman didn’t seem to be fazed. Christen noticed the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled— on that note she had beautiful light brown eyes that Christen was fairly certain she’d easily get lost in. 

“No, but—you looked like you could use a little pick me up. The blueberry muffins here are to die for—if you like blueberries, of course.” 

Christen wondered if she really had looked miserable enough for a stranger to purchase her coffee for her. 

“Oh well um— thank you, you didn’t have to do that, I can pay you back—”

“Tobin.” The woman smiled and okay— maybe Christen was struggling to keep her composure anytime the woman flashed her bright smile— and maybe she was getting just a little bit lost in her soft brown eyes. “And don’t worry about it, maybe you could repay me by grabbing a seat with me though?” 

_ Well, that was smooth.  _

“Oh I—I’m sorry I’m actually already running late for work.” 

“That’s too bad, I guess I’ll have to find another pretty girl to buy a blueberry muffin for.” 

Christen almost choked on her breath and struggled to form a response to this woman— Tobin, who apparently had no shame in flirting with a woman she just met. 

_ Is she serious right now?  _

“I’m sure you’ll have no problem with that.” Christen winked and she’s not quite sure where it came from but this feels good—it felt good to be noticed by this attractive woman because god knows how long it had been since her boyfriend had said more than two nice words to her. 

“I don’t know about that, my standards are through the roof after meeting you so I might just have to quit while I’m ahead,” Tobin smirked and reached around Christen as their order was placed on the countertop. 

“I hope you have a better day than you were expecting when you came in here today—” Tobin paused momentarily for Christen to fill in her name as they stepped off to the side to get out of the way of the crowded shop. 

“Christen…” she offered with a small smile. 

“Christen—”

_ Fuck why does my name sound so good coming out of her mouth? _

“I hope I’ll see you again sometime… and I hope it’s on a day when you don’t feel like making an excuse not to sit with me.” 

“What? No no, I really am late for work I’m sorry I swear I wasn’t—”

“Christen I’m joking.” Tobin laughed quietly and somehow her smile grew even bigger than before and all Christen could think was that she needed to get the fuck out of here for a lot of reasons, but most importantly she was not single and this very attractive woman was flirting openly with her and not only was she enjoying it— but she also found herself wanting to flirt back. 

“I —I really do have to get going, but thank you for the coffee and muffin, maybe I’ll see you here again sometime to return the favour.” Christen tried not to sound too hopeful but she is fairly certain she was unsuccessful with the way Tobin’s eyes light up. 

“I hope you do, I might have to start coming here more often to increase my chances. I’ll see you around Christen.” 

“See you, Tobin....and just for the record, I love blueberries.” 

  
  


Christen walked briskly out of the coffee shop, unphased now by the torrential downpour that was freely every single one of her wild curls from their heat-styled cage. She could almost hear her hair shouting out with laughter and joy as the large drops sunk into her roots. 

  
  


It only took Christen five minutes to reach her work with her heightened pace to try and make up for the lost time. Just as she arrived, the cloud cover changed and the sky opened up for the sun to shine down on the busy streets of downtown Portland. 

Christen took a moment to breathe in the sunshine, swallowing down the negativity from this morning and replacing it in her mind with brown eyes and the most extraordinary smile—and maybe it is wrong—to be thinking about this woman so thoroughly when she had a boyfriend of three years at home, a boyfriend who degraded her accomplishments and made her late for work because he doesn’t respect her commitment to her career—but a boyfriend nonetheless. 

Christen was pulled out of her multiplying thoughts of negativity towards her relationship as soon as she stepped into her office. She hardly registered the voice of her receptionist greeting her before she was hunched over, throwing up all over the hardwood floors of her waiting room. 

Maybe it was karma she thought as she turned on the bathroom sink, splashing water into her mouth to try and eradicate the sour taste in her mouth. Karma for wanting to flirt with Tobin when she is in a relationship.

_ Fucking karma.  _ Christen thought as she exited the bathroom, with wads of paper towel in hand to clean up her mess. When she made her way back out to the waiting room she noticed Samantha had already made the floor look spotless. “I figured you had already had a rough enough morning, you didn’t need to worry about cleaning up your own vomit.” The young woman offered a warm smile. “I hope you don’t mind I sprayed a bit of perfume on the area too just to clear up the smell.” 

“You’re a lifesaver, Sam, thanks for opening up today, it’s been a weird morning and that was just the icing on the cake. I’m not even sick, I have no idea where that came from.” 

  
  


Christen let out a long breath as she settled down at her desk, she took a quick look at the day’s schedule that sam had printed out and left on her desk, thankful that today was oddly quiet for her. After a moment the smell of blueberry pastry began to fill the room and Christen’s eyes and stomach lit up as she remembered the muffin awaiting her inside her purse. Christen opened the bag and pulled out the treat but not before noticing something that made her heart drop. 

_ No _ —  _ no no no you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.  _ Christen doesn’t think her heart rate has skyrocketed as quickly as it was right now when she pulled an unopened tampon out of her purse.

_ This isn’t happening _ —  _ people are late all the time it doesn’t mean anything… _

But Christen Press wasn’t late for things. And she had  _ never _ , since age twelve, been even a single day late for her period. 

_ It’s stress. _ She reasoned,  _ Stress can do all types of fucked up shit to your body.  _ Except she’s not stressed, at least not any more than usual— upset maybe about her morning spiraling out of control— but through any emotions or illness Christen has still  _ never _ been late. 

_ I swear to fucking god if that son of a bitch managed to get me pregnant through both condoms and birth control _ …

  
  


Christen didn’t consider herself to be an angry person— she was passionate and she liked being in control and having things go her way but she wasn’t  _ angry.  _ And one of the things that she was very passionate about was that she didn’t want kids— at least, not with Daniel. And maybe that made her a bad person, that she had stayed with him for so long despite things never feeling completely right, but the truth was that Christen was scared to be alone. She had always struggled to make connections with people because the only thing she focused her attention on since high school was her career— getting her Ph.D. and opening her own practice as a family physician. So when she met Daniel he was sweet and understanding of her busy life— until he wasn’t. And Christen thought she was strong enough, and independent enough to break up with someone who she didn’t want to spend forever with but truthfully— even though he hadn’t made her genuinely happy in a long time—Christen was terrified of having to start over with someone new, so she stuck it out in hope that maybe one day he would change and could be what Christen needed.

_ Okay just don’t panic Christen, you don’t even know if it’s true, you’re only one day late, you’ll probably get your period later.  _

  
But Christen Press was  _ never _ late —and she knew that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get used to multiple updates but i thought you deserved it since i abandoned this story;)

Christen normally basked in the rare occasions she had some free time throughout her day in between patients, it gave her a minute to meditate, get another coffee, or just do nothing at all. Today however, could not have been a worse day to have idle time on her hands—

Today, free time meant that on her first break she made a trip to the convenience store down the street.

It meant that on her second break she peed on five different brands of self pregnancy tests. 

And it meant that on her third break, she got the med school student doing her practicum with her to help take her blood so she could get it tested for real. If she was being honest though, the blood test was irrelevant to her at this point after she threw up twice more that morning and made all five tests show the little plus sign or two lines or whatever the fuck they deemed the signal of prgnancy.

She did get her factual confirmation though, because she was panicking so she sent her intern to have her blood tested right away and to tell the woman in the lab that Christen had sent her and it was important that she got the results as quickly as she could. 

She did— she got the results and even though really she already knew— now she  _ knew _ and there was no going back. 

And that’s why today, Christen would have given anything to not have had those spare minutes in her day to confront what was happening.

///

Christen hardly ever got home before dinner time— which often led to Daniel getting upset that he had to cook his own dinner since he was most often home before Christen. She paused outside the apartment complex for a moment— taking a few deep breaths to settle herself before facing Daniel, knowing that no matter what she had to tell him. 

  
  


_ Maybe he’ll apologize for being a dick this morning since I’m actually home at a good time for once. Maybe I’ll tell him I’m pregnant and he’ll be happy and things will be okay and he’ll take care of me and comfort me like he used to. _

Christen opened the door to their shared apartment— Christen’s apartment that Daniel had moved into— and was ready to forget about the exhausting events of the day and give her boyfriend a chance to respond kindly to her news; when she registered an unmistakable sound coming from their bedroom. Christen’s heart dropped and her jaw went slack as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She silently walked towards their bedroom... _ her bedroom _ —and let out a shaky breath before opening the door. 

_ This isn’t happening, this isn’t fucking happening.  _

Christen becomes acutely aware of the sound of her own heart thumping in her chest. She can feel her palms getting sweaty and her entire body heating up. She can pinpoint every single spot that her high heels are pressing into her feet and suddenly they are the most uncomfortable shoes she’s ever worn. She can feel the baby hairs on the back of her neck stand up—can hear her shallow breaths and she’s  _ so _ perfectly aware of every sound and feeling occurring within herself while everything around her turns to black and white.

She doesn’t remember much of what happened after opening the door to her bedroom. There was a fumbling of blankets and sheets as Daniel and some blonde woman attempted to cover themselves with the blanket— _ your blanket _ — 

Someone is speaking and asking “who the fuck is that?” before someone else says “Christen, baby it’s not what it looks like.” 

_ It’s not what it looks like.  _

_ Christen didn’t think that people actually said that _ — _ she thought that was just a line from the movies _ — _ but no, he really looked you in the eyes after pulling his dick out of another woman and said “it’s not what it looks like.”  _

_ Christen thinks that maybe she laughs in response but can’t really remember _ — _ everything is hazy and she can’t really tell what’s real right now.  _

She remembers saying “get out of my fucking apartment.” and watching the blonde woman scramble to leave. 

But she was talking to Daniel.

“Get out.” She doesn’t so much as raise her voice, her tone is flat and cold but barely louder than a whisper as she stands in the doorway. “I’m not going to say it again, get the fuck out of here right now, I’ll send you your shit just get the fuck out.”

“Baby—”

“Get out!” Okay, now she was yelling. “Get the fuck out and go fucking figure out how you’re going to afford to send me child support for the next eighteen years since you won’t be living off my money anymore!”

“Child- what? What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about the five fucking pregnancy tests, four trips to the bathroom to throw up and bloodwork that say I’m pregnant with your fucking child Daniel. I swear to god if I have to tell you one more time to get the fuck out of here—” 

He was gone. He pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could and was out the door— leaving you standing in the same spot, only having taken a small step to the side to allow him to slip passed you. 

_ What the fuck is happening.  _

_ She knows this feeling.  _ The one where she’s spiralling out of control and everything is wrong. The feeling where her chest goes tight and feels like the walls are closing in on her. It hasn’t happened in a while and she hates—really can’t fucking stand it when this happens becasue Christen hates being out of control of her emotions and she knows there is nothing she can do but take a few deep breaths and just lay down until she can wake up and start over again tomorrow. Christen had stopped taking her medication for this because she hated how weak it made her feel. She can’t stand feeling powerless in her own body and for a while things had actually been okay because there was nothing truly wrong but now—now everything was wrong all at once and she just wishes she could disappear until this all went away. 

Christen stands there for what feels like hours and she’s pretty sure the sun has almost set by the time she takes a few steps into her bedroom. 

It doesn’t feel like her bedroom anymore though. 

Her big white down comforter that’s half on the floor is suddenly the ugliest thing she’s ever seen. The walls aren’t the right colour and none of the furniture is right—she picked out every item in here meticulously but now wants nothing more than to burn the whole room. 

It feels foreign and before she knows it she’s stripped the bed bare and stuffed the blankets and sheets into a corner of the walk-in closet, pulling all of Daniels clothes off their hangers and out of drawers, piling them on top of the blankets that no longer belonged to her. 

Christen grabs a spare blanket from the closet and pads out to the couch, curling up with her clothes still on, only bothering to remove her shoes. 

She’s not sure how she got here, and doesn’t know how the hell she is going to this— any of this, on her own. Yesterday she didn’t even want kids, but now...now there was this life growing inside of her and no matter how much of a cheating son of a bitch the father was, Christen already loved them more than anything.It was hers...even if she was still hoping and praying to wake up tomorrow and that all of this would have been a dream.

  
  
  
  
  


Christen wakes up and the first thing she takes note of is that yesterday wasn’t a dream. She’s still wearing the same clothes from last night and she’s still—

“Fuck.” Christen gags and throws a hand up over her mouth, jumping up and sprinting to the bathroom just in time to make it to the toilet. 

  
  


_ Still pregnant.  _

  
  


“Guess that’s still a thing.” Christen sighs to herself, flushing the toilet and dragging herself across the bathroom to turn on the shower. 

She spends nearly an hour scrubbing every inch of her body— feeling like she needed to cleanse herself of the shit show that had been yesterday. 

And sure— maybe she had been tired of Daniels bullshit long before she walked in on him fucking another woman— but that didn’t mean she wasn’t hurt. He wasn’t the smartest or always the nicest guy but she had never thought of him to be dishonest— in fact he was always a little too painfully honest. And despite every one of his flaws Christen had truly loved him—had fallen in love with him over the past three and a half years—and maybe he hadn’t been perfect to her but neither had she been to him. 

Now here she was, twenty-nine, pregnant, single, and alone in the city she had moved to just eight months ago. Christen hadn’t really had the time of day to make any friends yet, between opening her own practice and getting it up and running she’d spent ninety nine percent of her days on work related things. 

  
  


When she finally emerges from the shower, Christen realizes how early she had woken up. She still had well over an hour before needing to be at work. 

Christen decided to head out early and actually take the time to sit and enjoy her coffee at her daily stop today. 

And maybe she was just a little bit hopeful that she’d run into  _ her _ again—

Being attracted to women wasn’t a new occurrence for Christen, she had dated a couple girls in college and for the most part didn’t really care to label her sexuality, she liked who she liked. And she had definitely been attracted to Tobin.

And maybe it had felt good when Tobin had flirted with her yesterday, even if at that point she was unavailable.

_ Oh for god’s sake Christen you think you’re available now? Your pregnant with that asshole’s baby, no one is going to want to date you now. She probably won’t even be there anyway… _

  
  
  


She was there, of course. 

  
  


Christen walked inside and the first thing she noticed was Tobin. She was sitting at a table, talking animatedly to a blonde woman who was dressed identically to her in black shorts and red Nike training tops. 

Not wanting to seem too eager, since Tobin hadn’t spotted her yet, Christen just got in line— hoping that the other woman would notice her. 

_ Christen you seriously need to get it together, nothing is going to happen with you two, you are pregnant, she’s not going to hop on board as your baby mama.  _

  
  


When it was her turn to order Christen felt a familiar sense of déjà vu as she was cut off right before she could speak. 

“A vanilla latte with almond milk and a blueberry muffin please.” 

Christen turned to her side and was met with a wink from Tobin as she swiped her debit card. “Thanks man.” Tobin smiled and led Christen off to the side with a hand or her back just like yesterday. 

“You know that’s really not fair, now I owe you two coffees and two muffins— I am impressed that you remembered my coffee order though.”

“Maybe I’m stocking up on favours on purpose so that I’ll always have an excuse to see you.” She spoke so smoothly like she didn’t even have to think about how to say exactly the right words to have Christen melt. 

“You don’t need to hold me hostage with favours to get to see me you know.” Maybe Christen was flirting back today— maybe she said to herself  _ fuck it, you’re already pregnant, what else do you have to lose right now than harmlessly flirting with this incredibly attractive stranger. It didn’t have to mean anything. _

“You sure? I couldn’t tell yesterday if I scared you off or if you were really running late.”

“Okay I promise I wasn’t lying, I really was late for work.” 

“So if I asked you to sit with me today you won’t decline? Just want to know ahead of time so my ego doesn’t get bruised again.” 

“Well it looks like you already had company over there.” Christen challenges.

“Would you believe me if I said I brought Lindsey here to wait and see if you’d show up?” 

_ She’s joking. She has to be— right? _

“No— no you didn’t…” Christen looked into the other woman's honey brown eyes and it didn’t take long to see that she was telling the truth. She was blushing lightly and trying to hide the slight embarrassment in her eyes. 

“I really did… we normally go to a different place but I dragged her here in hopes for this exact moment.” Tobin rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as she made eye contact with her friend who quickly rose to her feet and exited the coffee shop with a wink in Tobin’s direction. 

“Well would you believe that I was hoping to run into you too?” 

“Of course I’d believe it, you were totally checking me out yesterday.” A deep blush quickly forms on Christen’s cheeks as she looks down at her feet, embarrassed at how easily this woman was affecting her. 

_ Christen you can’t do this with her, you know she’s not going to want to date you when she finds out you’re pregnant, you’re just leading her on… _

“So will you join me today then?” Tobin asked in a shyer tone than before, looking hopefully into Christen’s green, worry-filled eyes. 

_ You shouldn’t— _

“I’d love to.” Christen threw caution to the wind, accepting her coffee that had just been placed on the counter, as well as the muffin, and walking with Tobin over to a small table for two in the corner of the shop. 

_ There’s no harm in having coffee with her. _

They sat down together, Tobin having pulled out a chair for Christen who took the time to split the muffin Tobin had ordered in half, offering it to the other woman. Tobin accepted graciously, taking a drink of the coffee she had gotten earlier.

“So was this the best muffin ever or what?” Tobin asked teasingly. 

“Okay funny story— I actually haven’t tried it yet… yesterday was such a shit show that I’m fairly certain it’s still sitting on my desk at work…” 

Tobin pretended to be offended, shaking her head. “First she won’t sit with me, then she doesn’t eat the muffin I buy her, I think I need to work on taking hints.”

“I am not off to a good start here.” Christen winked, before pulling off a piece of the muffin and tasting it. 

“Oh my god…” 

“I told you!”

“I can’t believe I let one of these go to waste…” 

“If you ever don’t feel like a muffin their chocolate chip oatmeal cookies are also incredible.”

“I might just have to try it next time… maybe I can buy you one too?”

“I’ll never turn down a cookie from a beautiful woman.” 

_ Why does she have to be so smooth?  _

“So is this what you do? Sit in cute coffee shops and wait for a pretty girl so you can pay for her coffee and introduce her to the best pastries.” 

“No— I mean, it’s what I’m doing with you, but I don’t use coffee shops to pick up women on the regular if that’s what you’re wondering. I go to the bar for that.” 

Christen knows she’s just teasing her but something about the thought of Tobin trying to pick her up— via bar or coffee shop, is giving her butterflies. 

Christen was lost in her own thoughts when Tobin spoke up again.

“Do you mind if I ask why your day was so awful yesterday? I was hoping that the coffee and muffin would solve at least a few of the woes you seemed to be carrying.” 

“Oh my god I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” 

“Well I’ve been told I’m a good listener so if their are any grievances you want to air…” 

“Well… I suppose it all started before I left to come here, my boyfriend spent forty five minutes yelling at me about how much I work and that we never see each other—.” Christen pauses momentarily and pretends she doesn’t see the disappointment play out on Tobins face at the word ‘boyfriend’.

“Following that, on the way here it started to rain, and I had straightened my hair… I know that sounds stupid and trivial but as you can see my curls live in a world of their own and even one drop of water makes it grow out of control…” Tobin was watching Christen amusedly, taking note of the animated way Christen speaks with her hands and her facial expressions. 

“Honestly by the time I got here I was just so annoyed by everything I almost screamed at a toddler…” 

“But then a cute stranger bought you coffee so that had to at least to something?” Tobin winked and she could see some of the stress release from Christen’s body at the memory. 

“That definitely helped…” Christen bit her bottom lip, she could tell Tobin was still stuck a bit back on the whole “boyfriend” thing though. 

“Anyway, I wish I could say my mood stayed elevated after the free coffee, unfortunately it wasn’t quite strong enough coffee to shield me from walking in on my boyfriend fucking another woman in my bed… so safe to say he’s no longer my boyfriend.” 

“Christen… I’m so sorry, that’s— that’s awful.” Tobin was suddenly serious as she reached across the small table and covered Christen’s hand with her own. 

_ Christen swallowed the part about being pregnant with his baby. Telling herself that now was not the time for that… was there ever going to be a good time to tell the woman you’re flirting with that you’re pregnant?  _

“It’s okay really— I mean… it’s not, but I guess I’d rather it happened and I found out than not knowing and god forbid having married him or something…” 

“How long were you together?”

“Three and a half years.”

“Well pardon my language but he’s a fucking idiot for giving you up…” 

“How can you say that when you don’t know me?” 

“I don’t need to— I can see how special you are. And while I’m not happy that you got cheated on, I can’t say I’m disappointed to know that you are now single...” 

“Can we talk about you?” Christen asked in a rushed tone, suddenly overwhelmed by the rehashing of yesterday’s events. 

“What would you like to know?” Tobin continued holding onto the other woman’s hand, noticing that she seemed to relax with each pass of her thumb over the smooth skin. 

“What do you do for work?” 

“I play soccer professionally.” 

“Wait really? Do you play for the Portland thorns? I’ve been to a few timbers games, but Daniel— the asshole ex was too high and mighty to watch women’s sports and would never go with me.” 

“Okay first of all, I’m getting you a ticket to my next game and second I can’t believe you dated a man too insecure to watch women’s sports.” 

“Yeah yeah I know I get it he sucked, in my defence he was actually really sweet when we first met and then once he got me to fall in love with him he turned into the world's biggest douche bag. But anyway— you don’t have to get me a ticket! I will gladly purchase my own and come to a game.” 

“No no no I am getting you a ticket, partly because the game this Saturday is sold out and partly because I want you to have a good view of me from the VIP box.” 

“Trying to impress me?” 

“I just might be…” 

_ God you’re enjoying this way too much. Maybe this wasn’t as harmless as you thought.  _

It felt harmless until Tobin started rubbing those soft circles on her hand— until you started noticing how strong her hands felt holding onto yours— until you looked into her soft brown eyes for longer than you meant to and you saw the little smirk playing on her lips when she picked up on your inability to look away. 

Yeah— she’s enjoying this way too much but she does absolutely nothing to stop it because talking to Tobin feels so good and natural like you’ve known each other for years. 

She tells Christen about her career, from the youth national teams and UNC, to Paris and going to a World Cup and becoming an Olympic champion at age 18 and 19 respectively, to where she is now in Portland and a mainstay on the National Team at just twenty-five years old.

Christen takes in every word, quickly learning that Tobin is extremely modest for all that she has accomplished, asking questions and assuring Tobin that she’s not talking too much about herself. 

Tobin eventually curves the conversation back to Christen and learns about her journey to opening her own practice in Portland and why she chose this city in particular. Christen learns that her best friend Kelley from back home played with Tobin on the youth national teams and how Tobin was one of the people who helped her the most when she injured her back too badly to continue on with a career in soccer. 

Before long Christen frowns at the time on her phone, realizing she needs to head out. 

“Thank you again for the coffee… I insist that it’s on me next time.” 

“I’m not going to argue because I don’t want to ruin my chance at getting a next time… do you think— could I get your phone number? Just in case I don’t have the time on any given morning to come here and hope for you to show up.”

_ That’s not a good idea… but you’re the one who suggested a next time… fuck it… _

Christen puts her number in Tobin’s phone and raises from her seat, noticing the kind of nervous energy radiating off of the other woman as she does the same. 

“I hope the rest of today goes better than yesterday— I’ll see you again soon?” 

“It’s definitely looking positive right now… I’ll see you soon Tobin.” Tobin hesitates slightly before stepping in front of Christen and wrapping her arms lightly around her waist. 

“Sorry if this is weird… I’m a hugger…” 

The smallness in her voice and the way her strong arms feel around Christen’s waist— even so casually—  _ yeah _ — Christen thinks, _ I could definitely get used to this… _

_ But you won’t because again— YOU’RE PREGNANT IDIOT.  _

“Bye Christen…” Tobin steps back and offers a small wave and Christen thinks she’s blushing but she’s gone before she can really confirm her suspicions. And Christen is left thinking—

_ You’re so screwed. Why couldn’t you have met her before Daniel knocked you up… _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Kelley.**

**Kelley.**

**Kelley.**

**Kelley.**

**Kelley.**

**KELLEY MAUREEN O’HARA TEXT ME BACK IT’S AN EMERGENCY!!!**

**What if I’m dying right now and you don’t text me back until it’s too late!**

  
  


**A real emergency or a Christen emergency? **

  
  


**Fuck you. **

  
  


**Woah now Pressi what’s going on?**

  
  


**What ISN’T going on? Kelley I’m going to call you and you’re going to want to be sitting down for the shit I’m about to unload on you. **

**Incoming call: Pretty Pressi**

  
  


“Sup babe?” 

“Kell…”

Kelley’s joking demeanour immediately dissolved as soon as she heard the all too familiar sound of her best friend crying. 

“Christen what happened what’s going on?” 

“I— I don’t even know where to begin— fuck.” Christen let out a sad laugh. “But I guess we’ll start with the worst and work our way back… So yesterday I walked in on Daniel fucking another woman immediately after finding out I was pregnant with his child so let’s start with that—” 

“THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME? HE THINKS HE’S GOOD ENOUGH TO CHEAT ON SOMEONE LIKE YOU? WHAT A FUCKING JOKE GOD I’VE ALWAYS HATED THAT PIECE OF SHIT—” 

“Kelley! Come on, focus!—and yes he is a piece of shit and I really wish that was the worst of my worries right now.” 

“Fuck— I’m sorry oh my god, okay Chris… you’re— are you sure you’re pregnant? Like a hundred percent? Did you pee on a stick?”

“Yes Kelley I peed on five  _ sticks _ and got blood work because I’m a doctor and I’m not an idiot.”

“Oh my god— are you… are you going to keep it?”

“Yes… I— I’m fucking terrified to but I can’t— it was never a thought for me that I wouldn’t… I just don’t know how I’m going to do this on my own Kell…”

“Christen babe you’re not going to be alone, I’ve got your back okay? I’m gonna come visit this weekend and I’ll come up to Portland as often as I can to help take care of you and my godchild… you’ve got me Christen, you’re not alone.” 

“I just can’t believe this is happening… I— I’m twenty-nine years old and I’m about to be a single mother just when everything had come together for me… and I— kell I’m so thankful for you and I can’t tell you how much it means to me knowing you’ll be by my side through this but— it’s so— it wasn’t supposed to be like this… I was supposed to be in love with someone when this happened— I was supposed to be married and start a family with someone I loved…”

“Christen I know you’re scared… I know that this doesn’t feel like the plan and maybe it wasn’t the original plan but there is no set in stone way this is supposed to happen— we all know what we want to happen, but you and I both know that sometimes things happen for a reason— and we don’t know what that reason is right now but maybe we will someday… Now I know you, and I know you always have plans B through Z ready and raring to go whenever plan A falls through. I get that  _ this _ might not have been part of your alphabet but we’re gonna add a new letter together okay? Anything you need, you’ve got me.”

“God when did you get so deep O’Hara…”

“I think you forget sometimes that I too, went to Stanford Dr. Press. Also don’t think you’re getting out of the whole godchild conversation just because you pretended not to hear me.” 

“Kell… um— while I’ve got your attention, there’s something else…” 

“I see you’re keeping up with the ignorance, got it. It’s not twins is it?” 

“Kell I’m like one month along and I haven’t even had an ultrasound yet— no it’s not twins… it better not be— anyway, you know Tobin Heath?” 

“I do… do you…?”

“I do… as of yesterday…” 

“What is that tone Pressi?” Christen didn’t need to be in the same room as Kelley to know that the other woman was now standing, hand on her hip with the phone practically shoved down her ear. “I don’t like that tone, it sounds mischievous.” 

“I— she bought my coffee, yesterday and today... and today we sat and talked and—“ 

“Oh my god…”

“Kell… why didn’t you ever tell me about your hot famous friend who plays soccer… and to follow that up, why did you never set me up with your hot famous friend who plays soccer and is stupidly good at flirting and gives me butterflies that I haven’t felt since I was a freshman in highschool and falling in love with all the senior football players..”

“Oh my god fucking god oh my god oh my god oh my god what the hell Pressi?!” 

“I know I know it’s crazy and I know nothing can happen because I’m pregnant but she doesn’t know that yet and she’s so sweet and talking to her and maybe flirting a little bit felt so good and I’m so fucking pissed that stupid fucking Daniel managed to get me pregnant through condoms and birth control on one of the maybe five times we’ve had sex since we moved to Portland eight months ago— so not only did he cheat on me but he’s also preventing me from moving on with your extremely attractive and sweet friend who is making me feel things that I’ve never felt before after one actual conversation.” 

“Okay breath honey breath, let’s hash this out together… so you and Tobin flirted a little bit, did she ask you out?” 

“No… not yet—but she has my number now…” 

“Okay, Chris I know that it’s scary but next time you see her you’ve gotta tell her… I know Tobin and she’s not usual one to pursue serious relationships but when she truly likes someone she falls fast and I don’t want her to get hurt any more than I want you to…” 

“This is so unfair Kell… I know I just met her but— I feel like something good could have happened here if things were different… she just makes me feel so…  _ good _ about myself.” 

“Chris no one said that nothing can ever happen between you two… I know it is complicated right now but that doesn’t mean that every option is off the table.” 

“Are you suggesting I ask Tobin to be the mother of my child because believe me I’ve already considered that very in depthly thought of that after the third time she called me beautiful in the span of an hour” 

“Oh god no, Tobin’s not ready for that— I love the girl and she’d be an amazing girlfriend but I don’t think she’s quite at the motherly stage in her life yet. What I’m saying is that maybe for now you could just get to know each other and be friends and then someday down the line… who knows what will happen.”

“Kelley…” 

“Yes?” 

“But she’s really hot—” 

“Yeah yeah Tobin’s hot you’re hot I’m the hottest, we get it. And if I didn’t care about her I would tell you to hop on that and fuck her but unfortunately for you I care about both parties involved so I cannot in good concsious say that to you.” 

  
  


///

  
  


**Any chance you’re free for lunch tomorrow? **

**This is Tobin by the way… in case you frequent giving out your number to cute strangers;) **

  
  


**You’re in luck, I’ve got a lunch sized hole in my schedule at 1:00, if that works? **

**How’d you know?;) You’re contact is saved now so you won’t have to sign off your messages anymore;) I’ve got you in as “Cutest Stranger” **

  
  


**Two winks in one text? I must be doing something right;) **

**Cool, I’ll pick you up at one, beautiful stranger:) **

  
  


**It would seem that way… **

**Can’t wait:) **

  
  


_ You have to tell her tomorrow, you’re not allowed to string her on anymore…  _

  
  


///

  
  


_ She didn’t tell her. _

Christen stepped into Tobin’s brand-new looking BMW as the other woman held the door open for her, leaving Christen melted in a blush coloured puddle. 

They drove for about fifteen minutes until they reached their destination, it was a small diner that reminded Christen a lot of her favourite coffee shop with glass walls and an extraordinary amount of greenery dispersed throughout. It smelled like a mixture of fresh bread and pasta. Places like this are the reason she loved Portland so much, every corner had a unique space like this for you to discover.

Tobin opened the car door for Christen— and then the door to the restaurant— and by the time she pulled out a chair for her to take a seat and had whispered “You look really beautiful.” Christen could hardly form a ‘thank you’ because she was so fucking impressed by the lengths Tobin was going to— except it didn’t seem forced. It didn’t seem like Tobin was doing all these things to impress Christen— it just felt like she wanted to— like she didn’t even have to think about it she was just naturally this attentive to detail and in tune with how to make Christen’s knees weak. 

They talked non-stop, only pausing briefly whenever their waiter showed up at the table. Tobin had ordered for Christen, promising her that she knew the menu very well and wouldn’t let her down. 

/

“I was right about the muffin wasn’t I? I feel like I’ve earned your trust food-wise.” Tobin had teased, smirking at Christen lightly as the other woman blushed under her gaze yet again.

/

The food had been as good as Tobin said, they shared each other’s meals and Tobin complimented the way Christen didn’t try to play off how hungry she was like a lot of women do. 

She also just complimented her,  _ a lot. _

/

“I love the way you talk about your work, I can tell how passionate you are about your patients and how much you care about them, it’s really inspiring.” 

/

/

I really love this colour on you by the way, it makes your eyes look even greener— more green? Greenest?

/

They talked about soccer again, and then Christen’s work for a bit— and then they both dug a bit deeper— talking about the base level family details and went a little bit into each other’s childhoods. 

Their legs kept brushing against one another under the small table and Christen pretended like she didn’t know Tobin was doing it on purpose. 

She is fairly certain the she had a constant blush on her cheeks the entire time because whenever it threatened to leave— Tobin would compliment her or reach out and squeeze her hand across the table or just— look at her, with those soft brown eyes and Christen knows— she knows she needs to tell Tobin but she doesn’t. She doesn’t tell her because she doesn’t want this to stop. She doesn’t want Tobin to stop flirting with her and she wants to keep going for lunch and coffee and god she wants to kiss her and she wants to keep living in this fantasy world where she’s allowed to fall for Tobin. 

She knows she’s being unfair and stringing Tobin along, but despite how terrible she feels about that, she just can’t form the words to tell her what she really needs to say. 

  
  


“I had a really great time with you Christen— I wish it didn’t have to end…” 

_ You have to tell her but the way your name falls from her lips stops you.  _

“I had a really great time with you too Tobin— We’ll have to do this again…”

_ You really have to tell her but the way her eyes light up when you suggest doing this again stops you. _

“So… I don’t want to get ahead of myself here but— do you think maybe next time we could call it a date?” 

_ Fuck you really have to tell her but she’s asking you on a date and she suddenly looks so small and nervous and you’ve never wanted to say yes to soemthing more and it stops you.  _

“I— Tobin I really want to say yes to that—”

_ So fucking badly but I can’t because I’m pregnant… _

“But I— I’m not sure I’m ready to start really dating yet with everything that’s just happened…” 

_ It’s not a lie it’s just _ —  _ not the truth. _

Tobin’s face falls slightly but not entirely, she’s still hopeful— you still said that you wanted to. 

“I completely understand— I would love to just keep seeing you without that label if that’s something you’d want…?” 

“Yes—” Christen speaks almost too quickly and a small smirk plays on Tobin’s lips because she can tell that you want this and it’s almost like she knows that if she just keeps trying she’ll wear you down soon.

“Permission to return to the option of a date every now and then just to see where I stand?” 

_ You have to tell her but she’s so fucking cute and sweet and she’s giving you butterflies and you just can’t say the words because when this ends it’s going to feel like you’ve lost something much more than a person you met three days ago and that stops you.  _

“Permission granted…” 

_ You’re a fucking idiot Christen Press _ — _ oh and Kelley is going to kill you. _

  
  


Tobin drops Christen off back at work and Christen pretends that when Tobin leans across the car and kisses her cheek that it doesn’t set her whole body on fire because it can’t— she can’t have that effect because soon she’ll be gone and Christen can’t be feeling this way after one non-date. So she’s pretending it’s nothing but she doesn’t do it very well because Tobin can see how much it affects the older woman which means she’s going to keep asking Christen on dates because she knows that she wants it too.  _ But she doesn’t know why Christen really said no… _

  
  


///

  
  


“Hey you.” Tobin smiled wide as she approached Christen and Kelley down on the pitch after the game. Portland had won 3-1 with Tobin scoring one and assisting the other two.

The winger immediately went to hug Christen, causing Kelley to roll her eyes. 

“Almost looked like you were showing off for me out there Heath.” The freckled woman teased, breaking her friends out of their bubble. 

“Always O’Hara— I’ve missed you dude, it’s good to see you.” 

“You sure about that? You’ve only known Pressi here for a few days yet she got the first hug over your best friend who you haven’t seen in god knows how long.” 

“You’re right Kell— except that Amy is my best friend so…” 

“Oh fuck off— come here asshole.” Christen smiled as she watched her best friend and Tobin embrace. It was easy to tell why the two women got along so well. 

  
  


The three women chose a sushi bar just down the street from Providence Park for a late dinner after the game, and Christen would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous— Kelley had spent the majority of the first half of the game lecturing her about not having told Tobin that she was pregnant yet. 

/

“Chris I get that you like her and you don’t want to lose this thing that’s happening but you can’t put this off— I know Tobin exudes this “I’m too cool for school” energy but she’s actually real fragile when it comes to stuff like this and I don’t want to see her get her. You know I love you and want you to be so happy but this is serious, you can’t lead her on knowing that you’re pregnant.” 

/

“So I can’t help but notice you seemed to have acquired my jersey…” Tobin teased with a playful smirk when Kelley left the table to go to the washroom. 

“I may have made a stop at the team store before the game…” 

Tobin bit her lip and leaned in closer to Christen so she could speak low in her ear, “Well you look really fucking good in my jersey… I think red is my new favourite colour on you. I’ll have to get you some more gear with my name on it.” 

Christen skin ran hot as she tried to control the way Tobin whispering in her ear shot an electric shock through her body. All she could do was smile shyly— knowing that her voice would be betray her if she tried to speak. 

  
  


Christen noticed that Tobin was even more confident in herself after a good game. Once Kelley had joined them again, she kept her hand resting on Christen’s thigh under the table, squeezing it lightly every once and a while. 

Christen was losing her mind— she hated that such a small action was affecting her so much,  _ no one _ had ever affected her like this— especially not with something as simple as a hand on her leg. She was so acutely aware of every point of contact between Tobin’s strong hand and her denim covered thigh. The way her pinky would extend away from her others fingers and run lightly along her inner thigh— the way that every few minutes she seemed to inch her hand just the slightest bit higher on her leg— so slight that no one else would probably notice. 

Whenever Kelley was distracted by her food, Tobin would lean over and whisper something in her ear— ‘you’re so beautiful’ or ‘next time you want something with my name on it just ask’.

Eventually it was Christen’s turn to excuse herself to the bathroom and Kelley of course took that opportunity to ambush her other friend. 

“Alright Tobito, spill the beans— what the hell is going on between you two.” 

“There’s not too much to tell, Kell— I saw her at this coffee shop the other day and she looked upset so I bought her coffee and well— you’ve seen her… she’s kind of perfect. So I made Linds go back there with me in hopes that I’d see her again, which I did and then I got her coffee again and we sat and talked this time aaaand then I asked her for lunch yesterday and we had a great time and then I asked her on a date but she said that she wasn’t ready to date yet with everything that just happened with her ex which obviously I get because it’s only been a few days but… I don’t know Kell I just— I really like her already… I’ve never felt like this before, especially so quickly. And with all that in mind why the hell have you never introduced me to Christen?” 

“Funny Christen said the same thing.” Kelley rolled her eyes before realized she probably shouldn’t have revealed that information—especially with the way Tobin’s face lit up with that information in mind. “Look Tobs… I— Christen’s great and she’s my best friend and I definitely understand why you would like her but— she just got cheated on by a guy she was with for over three years and— I don’t want to see you get hurt because you’re waiting around for someone who isn’t ready to make a commitment.”

“I don’t need a commitment right now— I’m perfectly happy just getting to know her and spending time with her.”

“Tobin I—

“Kell look I appreciate you looking out for me, I really do but I’m not going to get hurt, I can tell that she likes me too she just needs some time and I’m respecting that.”

  
  


///

It’s been four weeks, four weeks since Tobin asked Christen on a date for the first time. 

Four weeks of Kelley yelling at Christen over the phone to tell Tobin or else she was going to do it herself (she never would, but there was no rule against saying she would.)

Four weeks since Christen was seven weeks pregnant which meant that now she was eleven weeks pregnant and could see the slightest change in her stomach. It wouldn’t be noticeable to anybody else but as the person who saw herself naked everyday Christen noticed and that meant that in just a few weeks time it would start being noticeable to others— to Tobin. And on that note, Christen found herself disappointed in the fact that if Tobin was ever going to see her naked, it would be after her body had been ruined by the birth of her child. 

Four weeks of Tobin asking almost on the daily if Christen would go on a date with her— she wasn’t overbearing and half the time she was joking (sort of), but Christen wasn’t annoyed by her insistence, nor did she feel like Tobin wasn’t respecting her wishes— no, Tobin had just become an expert in reading Christen over the past few weeks and she knew when it was an okay time to bring it up and she knew what she could and couldn’t say to the other woman. So she kept asking—

/

**You’re crazy Tobin..**

  
  


**That was mean:( **

  
  


**Poor baby;) How can I make it up to you? **

  
  


**Go on a date with me?:) **

  
  


**Nice try Heath, how about a coffee instead?**

  
  


**That sounds like a date to me;) **

/

/

**How was your night?**

**Would have been better if I had spent it with you… on a date…**

/

/

“What are you doing this weekend?” 

“Going on a date with you?” 

“Tobin!” 

“What! You’re the one who taught me about manifesting my dreams… so that’s what I’m doing.” 

“Well I’d say you’ve got that concept down pretty well lately…” 

/

Four weeks… Three weeks of hanging out and going on coffee—  _ meetings _ . Four weeks of hugs, and kisses on the cheeks and ever so shameless flirting. 

Four weeks of facetiming and texting whenever Tobin was gone for away games and they couldn’t be together. 

And now Tobin was in Christen’s apartment because they were going to go on an evening walk that wasn’t a date, but then it started pouring rain so she invited the other woman up to wait it out— except the rain didn’t stop and then rain turned into torrential downpour and a thunderstorm. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Christen had asked, as she boiled water to make a cup of tea— a habit of hers whenever there was a storm. 

“Only if it’s Harry Potter— my go to thunderstorm movies.” 

“Something tells me that’s your go to for every weather… nerd.” 

“Did I just get called a nerd by a Stanford grad? Say it ain’t so...” 

  
  


They of course ended up watching Harry Potter— because Tobin gave Christen her best puppy-dog eyes and because Christen simply couldn’t say no to her. 

About halfway through the film Christen started to shiver and was about to stand and go grab another blanket when Tobin stopped her, offering to get it for them. Christen smiled warmly but then regretted the decision to let Tobin go when she heard her name being called from her bedroom. 

“Um Chris…? Where are your blankets? And sheets? And pillows?” 

_ Oh yeah… _

“Right… um— about that…” Tobin walked back out into the living room and Christen looked embarrassed, she had forgotten that this was the first time Tobin had really been in her apartment. 

“I uh… I’ve been sleeping on the couch for the past few weeks ever since I kicked Daniel out… I know this is stupid but I just didn’t feel right sleeping in the bed, under those blankets that he was—it’s dumb but I need to go buy a new bedspread…” 

“We’ll go tomorrow.” Tobin said simply, sitting back down on the couch and pulling off her hoodie, offering it to the other woman. “And it’s not stupid Chris… It makes perfect sense and you’re not crazy for feeling that way. But I’m not letting you sleep on the couch anymore so we are going to go pick out some new stuff for you tomorrow okay?”

“Tobin… thank you— that sounds perfect.” 

“It’s a date then.” Tobin winked and then pulled Christen into her side, letting the older woman rest her head on her shoulder. 

  
  


Later, Christen pretends that the kiss Tobin presses to her temple when she returns from the washroom doesn’t send a shock through her body and that she can’t feel Tobin’s knowing smile against her forehead before taking her seat again and pulling Christen impossibly closer into her side.

  
  


Christen turns for just a second to face the other woman and suddenly she is all too aware with how close they are— 

“Chris…” Tobin whispers, reaching her hand up slowly and running it along Christen’s jaw, cautiously lifting her chin as slow as possible to give Christen as much time as possible to stop the moment if she wanted. 

But Christen didn’t want that. 

She wanted nothing more than to pull Tobin in and kiss her until she couldn’t breathe—wanted to feel Tobin’s plush lips on her own—to feel Tobin’s strong hands on her body pulling her closer and closer...

Christen feels her heart start to beat out of her her chest because their lips are suddenly only inches apart and she can feel the warm nervous breaths leaving Tobin’s mouth as she studies Christen’s face— searching for any sign that this was okay. She can see every speckle of colour in Tobin’s big brown eyes and god she’s never felt like this before— she had loved people and she had kissed people she was attracted to but this was so much different—  _ Tobin _ was so much different than anything she had ever felt and it would the easiest thing she’s ever done to just close the distance and kiss Tobin and pretend for just a little bit longer that this fairytale could happen for her. 

“Christen, can I kiss you…?” Tobin asks so quietly and Christen feels a wave of guilt flow through her entire body and then before she even knows what is happening she’s shaking in Tobin’s arms and tears are falling from her eyes faster than she can wipe them away. 

“Chris? I’ve got you Christen, it’s okay— I’m sorry I shouldn’t have—I’m sorry...” Tobin holds her until the tears slow and her breathing evens out and Christen falls into a deep sleep. clutching onto Tobin’s shirt and with the words she needed to say hanging on the tip of her tongue. 

  
  


Christen wakes up and the first thing she notices is that she’s alone— Tobin is gone and she’d be lying if she said that didn’t make her sad. The second thing she noticed was that she was still wearing Tobin’s sweatshirt, and that Tobin had tucked her in on the couch. 

Lastly, Christen spotted a note on the coffee table in front of her. 

_ Chris, _

_ I’m really impressed that you didn’t even wake up for a second when I maneuvered you into a sleeping position… I’m sorry for not saying goodbye last night but you looked too peaceful and adorable to wake up… speaking of you being adorable, have I asked you on a date recently? I wanted to stay but I have to be up really early for training and want you to get a good sleep. I also want to apologize— I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and I promise that won’t happen again without your word... _

_ I really like you Christen… and I’m not going to give up no matter what, not unless you want me to.  _

_ I hope you slept well, beautiful. I’ll pick you up at noon to go blanket hunting;) _

_ —T  _

Christen hugged the note tight to her chest, trying and failing to hold back the tears in her eyes. 

This woman— this incredible woman came out of nowhere at the absolute worst time and Christen hated this feeling. She hated thinking that she was going to miss her chance with Tobin.

  
  


/

“This one is so beautiful…” Christen cooed as she ran her hand across what was likely the fiftieth bed set display in the past hour and a half. Tobin just chuckled, admiring how adorable Christen was when she got excited about something. 

“Stop judging me.” Christen teased, sticking out her tongue at the younger woman. 

“I’m not judging you. I have however made an observation and happen to know something that you’re not telling me…” 

Christen’s heart sank in her chest and she is fairly certain that her eyes bulged out of their sockets when those words hit her. 

“What are you— what do you mean?” Christen knows her voice is betraying the innocence she tried to play off and then Tobin is looking at her in this intense way before breaking into a smirk. 

“I think that you know you are going to buy that very first set that we saw but you are having too much fun with me that you’re dragging me through the entire store multiple times over, even though we both know the first one was it.” 

_ Jesus Christ. _

Christen let out a shaky laugh in the form of a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. “Well aren’t you attentive…” 

“Only when it comes to you.” Tobin shrugged and reached for Christen’s hand, come on, we’re going to go buy that first set and then you’re going to buy me lunch for the thousands of steps I’ve taken today on my off-day.” 

  
  
  


“Tobin! Stop! You’re not paying for my bedroom set! Give me my card back!” Tobin just laughed along with the IKEA employee who was waiting for either one of the two women to pay when Tobin finally managed to get her card into the machine. 

“Oops, too late.” Tobin winked and completed the purchase, before pulling a pouting Christen as well as her cart (filled with her new bedroom set and also a few plants) out of the establishment. 

“I’m sending you money for that.” 

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am.” 

“Chris it was a gift, don’t worry about it, you can pay me back with lunch.” 

“Tobin that was way more than a gift, and way way more than can be paid off with a lunch.” 

“Good thing there is nothing to pay off then hm?” 

“Tobin!” 

“Christen!” 

“Ugh you’re so frustrating.” 

“But you like me anyway.” 

Those words hung in the air for a few moments between them. 

Because when it came down to it— yes, Christen really fucking liked Tobin but she still hadn’t done anything about it because of the small little issue of her still not telling the other woman she is pregnant. 

“So where are you taking me for lunch?” Tobin teased, opening the passenger side door of her BMW for Christen— as she did every time they got in a car together, even if Christen was driving. 

“The bank so I can take out money to pay you back.” Christen mumbled under her breath. 

  
  


/

Christen laid her head down on her office desk, letting out a shaky breath. It had been an extremely long day, filled with last minute patients who she really should have turned down because she was so physically and mentally exhausted. 

_ I’ll just close my eyes for five minutes…  _ Christen thought to herself, already feeling better after thirty seconds of silence. But then a knock sounded on her office door and Christen groaned— probably a little too loud before pushing herself up and out of her seat. She opened the door to find Samantha on the other side. 

“This better be good.” Christen teased, “I’ve got thirty minutes until my next appointment.” 

“It’s definitely good— there is a very good looking young woman out there with a bouquet of flowers the size of both of our heads combined— and she says she’s here to see you so…” 

“Wait, are you serious? Tobin’s here? With flowers?” 

“Well she didn’t say her name but she definitely looks like a Tobin so I’ll say yes.” 

  
  
  


“Hey you.” Tobin smiled sweetly, pulling Christen into a quick hug.

“Hi.” Christen whispered into the soft skin of the shorter woman’s neck. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was in the neighbourhood and I saw these and just couldn’t pass them up because they would look so good on your nightstand next to that new bedspread of yours. I also thought I could step my game up in terms of getting you to go on a date with me so I also come bearing a reservation to your favourite restaurant.” 

“Pastini’s?” Christen asked excitedly.

“Pastini’s.” 

“So… Christen, will you go on a date with me tonight?” 

_ Yes. Yes I will go on a date with you. _

“Tobin I— fuck. Fuck fuck fuck no—” Christen’s eyes were wide and filled with anixety and her eyes were no longer on Tobin, but on someone behind her.

“What— what’s going on?” 

“Who the fuck are you?” A male’s voice spat out from behind Tobin who turned and came face to face with a man she had only seen one time in a photo on Christen’s phone. 

_ Daniel.  _

“Daniel what the hell are you doing here?” Christen asked, thankful that there was currently no one in the waiting room. 

“I came here to talk to you— because you won’t answer any of my calls.” 

“Gee I wonder why!” Christen spat out, rolling her eyes at the man who kept eyeing Tobin. 

“Can we talk in private?” Daniel reached out to try and take Christen’s hands but Tobin stepped in front of him. “Keep your hands off of her man.” Tobin spoke as calmly as she could. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? That’s my fucking girlfriend—”

“No— she’s not.”

“Oh and what so she’s yours now or something? You think you can just show up as soon as the opportunity arose—be the knight in shining armour and buy her some flowers and all of a sudden you’re mom number two? She’s carrying MY child, not yours— fucking dyke…”

“Daniel!” Christen cried out—bracing herself for Tobin’s reaction. 

“Oh my god—” He laughed cynically when the realization hit him. “You didn’t tell your  _ girlfriend _ that you’re fucking pregnant did you? Of course not, thought you’d get her wrapped around your little finger first before dropping that little bomb on her you crazy bitch—”

In the blink of an eye Tobin had Daniel’s back against the wall with an arm across his chest. 

“Say one more fucking word about her.” She was fuming, and despite being a few inches shorter than him, she was definitely stronger and he was struggling against her hold. 

“Get the fuck out of here and don’t even think about coming back you piece of shit.” 

Daniel didn’t need to be told twice, he was already knocked down ten sizes when he realizes he wasn’t strong enough to fight Tobin off. 

He stormed out of the office, leaving Tobin, Christen and a wide-eyed Samantha alone. 

  
  


Christen was speechless—she was still waiting for Tobin to react to what Daniel had said but it never came. 

Christen realized it after she finally caved and raised her eyes shamefully to meet Tobin’s, ready to grovel and beg for her forgiveness for keeping this from her. 

But Tobin wasn’t freaking out. She wasn’t freaking out because  _ she already knew.  _

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_ Tobin wasn’t freaking out because she already knew.  _

  
  


Tobin knew that Christen was wondering why she wasn’t more upset right now—anyone else would be she’s sure. 

But Tobin wasn’t upset because she already knew.

She knew because the other night when she used Christen’s bathroom she saw the prenatal vitamins that she had left on the counter and decided through deductive reasoning that since Christen was single the odds of her taking the pills because she was currently trying to get pregnant were fairly slim. Tobin had panicked slightly at first and tried to convince herself that maybe the pills were old, but when she’d really thought about it, everything made sense. 

She understood now why Christen wouldn’t go on a date with her—why every time they hung out Christen looked like she needed to say something important but could never quite get it out—why Kelley kept texting her and asking what her and Christen talked about when they were together if they weren’t “fucking like your eyes say you want to be”. She understood why it always felt like Christen was holding up a wall around her, neglecting going into finer details of her life—almost like she was protecting her from something. 

Tobin thinks that maybe she should be more upset than she is that Christen kept it from her, but she can’t be because it’s Christen. Because this woman— this incredible woman and her striking green eyes and her passion for helping people and her soft caramel skin and the animated way she speaks, and  _ Christen _ —Tobin’s never met anyone like her before and the way she has her wrapped around her little finger without even trying tells Tobin not to be upset — tells her that even though she’s not sure what this means and what is going to happen that she knows without a doubt she really wants to be in Christen’s life. It’s Christen— everything about her keeps Tobin from being upset because she put yourself in her shoes and can see how much the other woman must be struggling with this—Tobin thinks about how hard it would be to be pregnant with your ex’s child — to tell the person you like that you’re pregnant with somebody else’s baby… so she’s not mad— and that’s why Tobin is able to stay so calm when Daniel says what he did.

“You knew…” Christen whispered out, tears forming in her eyes. “How— when did you…”

Tobin takes Christen’s hand and leads her wordlessly towards her office, shitting the door behind her so that the two of you can talk in private, knowing that patients will likely start to fill the waiting room any minute. 

Once the women are alone Tobin pulls out Christen’s chair for her and pulls a spare one right across from her, sitting down close enough that their knees are brushing together slightly. Tobin never once lets go of Christen’s hands—needing the other woman to know for certain that she isn’t going anywhere. 

“I saw your prenatal vitamins the other night when I used your bathroom and sort of put two and two together…” Tobin spoke calmly—trying to convey to Christen that she wasn’t about to freak out now that they were in private.

“But I don’t understand… you already knew and you still came to my work with flowers —and you’re still asking me on dates —” 

Tobin knows her cheeks are flushed pink as Christen tries to make sense of everything. Bowing her head sheepishly, Tobin admits; “Yeah I uh—I guess I really like you…” 

_ That’s an understatement. _

“But how are you not angry that I didn’t tell you… I would have freaked out—and I know I’m dramatic but seriously I would have been so angry and you’re just— you’re sitting here and you’re still looking at me the same way you did three days ago before you knew…”

“Chris… I thought about being angry— for like ten seconds, until I realized how hard this must have been for you… I don’t want to assume your feelings but I can’t imagine that telling the person you like that you’re pregnant with someone else’s baby could be easy… so— no, I’m not angry… I was a little surprised obviously but I’m not mad at you for being scared to tell me. I mean— I don’t know how far along you are but I assume you would have had to tell me eventually…” Tobin smiled lightly, trying to ease some of the tension from Christen’s eyes, mind, and shoulders. 

Christen let out a sort of sad laugh, trying to wrap her head around everything that just happened. “You seriously still want to date me knowing that I’m pregnant?” 

“I mean, I’m sure as hell not going to let someone else come along and date you because I was too stupid to let you slip by. At the same time, I understand if you need some time to decide if dating is something you really want right now. I know that this is probably a lot for you to go through and I would respect you completely if you weren’t interested in dating somebody right now. But with that in mind I’m not going to hide the fact that I have strong feelings for you because that’s not fair to anybody so things don’t have to change right now, if all you want is a friend I can be that because honestly I’m not interested in meeting anyone else. I like you so much, but more than anything I want you to be happy and have the support you need and so if you need me as a friend right now then that is what I will be. I can’t really explain this pull that I feel towards you after such a short period of time, but all I know is that I want to be close to you in any way that I can be.” 

TObin could physically see the wheels turning in Christen’s head as she really took in everything that the younger woman had just admitted to her. She was thankful that Christen seemed to be taking everything in stride and not freaking out about the blatant admission of feelings.

“Tobin… I— I don’t know what to say… But first I want to apologize for not telling you before this happened. I know you say you’re not angry but you still deserve an apology because I owed it to you to be honest about this when I knew that we had feelings for each other… And —while we’re being honest, I really really like you too Tobin—and I want to be more than friends so badly— 

Tobin can feel her heartbeat start to pick up, knowing in her heart that there is a but coming.

“But I think that we should approach that slowly because as someone who worries and panics about everything, I’m terrified of really letting myself fall for you before I know that you’re sure you’re okay being with someone who is going to have a child. And I don’t want you to think those fears are because I don’t trust you or your intentions— the fact that you’re still here with me shows me that you’re serious… but for my own peace of mind, I just need to be cautious about this and I hope that in that process you don’t get tired of waiting but obviously I’d understand if you did…”

_ Oh. That wasn’t as bad of a but as I thought. _

“Chris— I completely understand… and you’re right… I wasn’t planning on getting involved with someone with a kid any time soon, but if I’m being honest even if you already had a kid when we met that wouldn’t have stopped me. It’s a little scary sure, and maybe I wasn’t planning for it, but I’m not going to pass up the opportunity to be with someone as special as you because of this. I understand you wanting to take this slow and not jumping into a relationship but I can promise you I’m not going anywhere, I will be whatever you need me to be right now and if you ever decide you want that to change I will be here. And I also don’t want you to ever feel bad about me waiting around or anything because I can assure you that there is nowhere I would rather be.” 

“Tobin Heath where have you been all my life?” Christen leaned forward and pulled Tobin into the best hug she could while they were both still in a sitting position. “I can’t tell you how much everything you just said means to me.”” 

“I’ve got you Chris. I meant every word and I am here to stay.” Tobin whispers into the soft skin of her neck and she wants so much more, she wants to kiss the soft skin along her jaw and she wants Christen to kiss  _ her _ _ — _ but Tobin is also so happy just knowing that Christen really does like her too—and that’s enough for now. 

  
  


///

  
  


They’re spending more time together now. They’re both extremely busy, but every opportunity they get they are together—at Christen’s apartment or Tobin’s—going on walks or lunch dates or anything else and both of them know that they’re more than friends—know that really, even though it’s not spoken, they’re dating without all the intimate physical aspects. And despite the fact that Tobin —and Christen, want so much more with neither woman has ever been so happy. 

Tobin learns over the next few weeks that maybe dating would be better if it always started like this—with learning each other mentally and emotionally before the physical parts come into play. She thinks that even though things are happening this way for a particular reason, that she wouldn’t have it any other way because she is learning so much more about Christen this way—her character, the ins and outs of her mind and how she works—she loves this, loves the sensation of Christen finally opening up to her for real. Tobin is learning all the intricate details of her personality that she had been keeping guarded up until now,

  
  


Tobin loves the way she wakes up at the same time every day because “It’s good for your circadian rhythms — you’ll just be more tired if you sleep in no matter how late or early you go to bed .” 

She loves the way Christen is hyper organized —always planning out her days the night before and it’s adorable because it’s the complete opposite of herself and she loves the way her eyes go wide and worry lines pop up on her forehead when Tobin says “I’m not sure what time training is tomorrow or— I think we play in Houston this weekend— or maybe it’s Boston—I have no idea, I just go to the airport when Lindsey tells me to.” 

Tobin loves the way that CHristen has chosen one area of her apartment to organize each time she comes over because she thinks if she sections it off that Tobin won’t notice her completely re-arranging everything she owns. 

“Whatcha doin Chris?” Tobin asks teasingly—smirking when her head pops out from behind the TV because she’s organizing all the chords around the entertainment system, colour-coding them and grouping them together neatly. 

“Tobin seriously I don’t know how this wasn’t driving you insane— it was a disaster back here, cords everywhere. And why do you have two nintendo switches?” 

“Oh my god you found it! I lost mine so I bought a new one last week.”

“Tobin it was literally just camouflaged in this shit show of cords.”

“Well now you can play with me since I have two.” 

  
  


And Tobin really,  _ really _ loves when Christen goes on rants. You know that with anybody else it would drive you absolutely mad— but with Christen, you love how passionate she is about  _ everything.  _ Even if it is at Tobin’s own expense and she’s going off about how she leaves her dirty training clothes everywhere. Tobin loves it because of the way she gets Christen to break into a smile while she’s chastising her for leaving socks in the kitchen just by feigning innocence. 

“Chris seriously I don’t know how those got there— those aren’t mine.” 

“Tobin you have like a thousand pairs of these same socks and you’re going to tell me they are not yours?” 

“Mhmm, Lindsey must have left them here.”

“Tobin—” 

“Or maybe it was you plotting against me so that you could give me a socks in the kitchen lecture.”

Christen cracked, bursting into laughter and playfully slapping Tobin’s shoulder with the dirty sock in her hand. “You’re a child.” 

“You love it—”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She’ll mumble, trying to hide the smile on her face.

///

  
  
  


**Tobin Tobin Tobin**

**Look at this!!! -img- **

**I’m pregnant, like… actually pregnant this wasn’t here yesterday!**

  
  


Tobin inspects the photo, squinting her eyes a bit at the light from her phone as she had just woken up from the vibrations under her pillow. The bump was small but it was definitely becoming way more noticeable. Christen was now fourteen weeks pregnant and her small frame definitely made the subtle baby bump more prominent. 

  
  


**Wait, are you pregnant?**

  
  


**Ha ha very funny. Do you have time to come over? You’ve gotta see this it looks way bigger in person. **

  
  


**I think I can make time to swing by;) Do you need anything? **

**Just your presence;) **

**Wait.. and a donut… I really need a donut…**

  
  


Tobin was at Christen’s apartment thirty minutes later with a box of donuts and two smoothies in hand. 

“You’re the best Tobs.” Christen pulled the shorter woman into a tight hug, placing a kiss on her cheek before hijacking the box of donuts and running them into the kitchen. Small actions like those never failed to make Tobin’s cheeks flush, the little actions that made her positive that waiting for Christen would be worth it — they way that something as simple as a kiss on the cheek made her heart soar.

“Where’s this cute baby bump I’ve heard to much about?” Tobin teased as she followed Christen into the kitchen. 

“Look!!” Christen pulled her shirt up over her head—and maybe the action wasn’t entirely necessary but Tobin definitely wasn’t complaining. Her eyes fell to Christen’s stomach which still showed the remnants of her toned pre-pregnancy abs. But sure enough, when Christen turned slightly to the side, Tobin could see where her abdomen had begun to form the beginnings of a belly and was hit with this overwhelming warmth flooding through her body.

Tobin found herself stepping closer reaching her hand out tentatively. “Can I…?”

Christen’s cheeks flushed and she nodded softly, biting down on her bottom lip as Tobin’s strong hand cupped the underside of her forming bump. Running her thumb over the soft skin, Tobin crouched down so she was eye level with Christen’s stomach. She brought her other hand up and rubbed small circles over the skin and whispered a small “Hi in there.” That had tears forming in Christen’s eyes at the gesture.

“I know they aren’t really formed yet in there but you already have the cutest baby ever.” Tobin smiles softly as she raises herself up to meet Christen’s eyes again, pulling the older woman into a hug— one hand still connected to the side of her belly. 

Christen would be lying if she said the feeling of Tobin’s hands on her bare skin wasn’t driving her mad— she wasn’t thinking when she had all but ripped her t-shirt off that Tobin hadn’t seen her in any state of undress up to this point and now she suddenly felt a little self conscious. She knew realistically that her bump was very small and that she was still very much in shape, but a part of her was sad that Tobin didn’t get to see her before she was pregnant. 

And Tobin— Tobin was using every ounce of willpower she had inside of her to not kiss every inch of exposed skin on display in front of her. Christen’s skin was so soft under her touch and her mind was running wild with a lot of thoughts right now. While Tobin’s mind was wandering, the hand on Christen’s back mindlessly travelled further upwards and met the lacy fabric of the black bralette Christen had on. Her fingers traced the margin between her skin and the bra with feather-light pressure causing Christen’s breath to catch in her throat. 

Christen hugged Tobin a bit tighter, bringing the other woman out of her head before she pulled back slightly. Christen noticed that Tobin was fighting to not let herself stare— reaching up to angle Tobin’s head so that she would look in her eyes, Christen smiled gently. “Tobin… it’s okay for you to look at me— I actually encourage it before my body is never the same…” Christen teased, getting a small laugh out of Tobin. 

“You’re perfect… you’ll always be perfect.” Tobin assured her— “Seriously Chris you— you’re so fucking beautfiul. I’m sorry if that’s too much but I just can’t keep that in anymore.” 

They stay like this for a longer than either of them realize— allowing themselves to indulge in the feelings that they for the most part have been keeping innocent. They stay still until Tobin’s phone starts ringing and she is reminded that she needs to be at training. 

“Text me when you get to work safe today okay? I’ll be at training until about three.”

“Come back over when I’m off tonight?” Christen asked in a hopeful tone. 

“You make it sound like I have anywhere else to be.” Tobin winked, giving Christen another quick hug and kiss on the cheek before she headed out. 

  
  


///

  
  


“Tobin I’ve gotta ask — what’s it like fucking a pregnant girl?”

“I’ll let you know if I ever find out Em.”

“Wait, what? You aren’t sleeping with her? It’s been like what two months?”

“I have known her that long but we aren’t actually dating yet.”

“No I know I guess I just kind of figured that you were— I mean you’ve this… energy to you lately that I assumed could only come from shagging the hot doctor baby mama.”

“Please never use the word “shagging” ever again, I’m going to leave now.”

  
  
  
  


**Tobiiiiinnnnnn**

**I’m bored… make training go faster. **

**   
** **-Img-**

**You’ve been gone for so long I’m pretty sure my belly has gotten bigger…**

**So… say that I ate all the donuts you brought this morning…. Any chance there are more in my future? **

**This is ridiculous you’ve been gone for hours how much can you possible train in one day?**

**Ugh I’m having a nap, you better be back by the time I’m up or I’m going to be grumpy all night long…**

  
  


Tobin smiled to herself when she walked into Christen apartment— another box of donuts in hand, and found Christen asleep on the couch, sporting one of Tobin’s hoodies she had stolen over the past few weeks. 

Tobin put the donuts in the kitchen before making her way over to the couch, Christen was still fast asleep so she decided to take a shower and let the other woman rest for a while longer. 

  
  


Tobin exited the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her body, going in search of some clean clothes of Christens to borrow.

“Tobs?” A half asleep Christen stumbled into her bedroom, one hand on her belly and the other rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Hey sleepyhead, I had a quick shower since you were still sleeping when I got back, I hope that’s okay?” 

“Course… ‘missed you…” Christen mumbled as she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s waist— unbothered by her current state of undress. 

“I missed you too Chris…” Tobin sighed into the embrace— trying to ignore just how much the feeling of Christens fingers pressing into her skin overtop of the thin towel was affecting her. 

“Mm ‘smell so good.” Christen whispered with her lips pressed against Tobin neck and the younger woman shivered at the action, the hairs on her neck rising to life. 

Christen noticed the effect that it had on the other woman and blushed as she pulled her face back slightly. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be—” Tobin spoke quickly. “You never have to apologize for something like that, you’re not going to hear any complaints from me.” 

Christen blushed harder, looking into Tobin’s soft brown eyes…

“Tobin…” 

“Chris hey— you don’t have to say anything okay? I know that you’re not there yet and that’s perfectly okay. Because as much as I want to kiss you right now, I’d rather you be one hundred percent positive that you want it to keep happening once we do because I have a sneaking suspicion that when I get to kiss you I’m not going to want to stop.” 

“I just need you to know that the feelings are there for me… I don’t want you to doubt that I want this just as much as you just because I have an overwhelming tendency to overthink things…” 

“I don’t— I promise. As much as kissing you sounds like pretty much the best thing ever right now, I don’t need it to be sure about you or to know how you feel, and honestly It’s been really nice getting to know you as well as I have without jumping into the physical part of a relationship— it kind of makes it feel more special...” 

“Tobin Heath you are one of a kind…”

  
  


“Are you sure you have to go to New Jersey this weekend? It’s so far away…” Christen pouted as they were both sat on her couch, Christen feet resting in Tobin’s lap. 

“I do… you could always come with me…” Tobin winked and she was mostly joking, but a part of her was kind of hopeful Christen would take the bait.

“Wait really? Is that like— an option?” 

Tobin’s eyes lit up when she realized Christen had taken her seriously and she was actually considering the option. 

“I mean— yeah yeah it’s an option… would you actually want to fly across the country for one of my games?” 

“If you want me to…” Christen bit her lip, throwing the ball back into Tobin’s court. 

“Well I always want to be close to you, and this plan makes that happen so… I could book you a flight— if you… if you really want to come?” 

“I want to if you want me to…” 

“Um— I uh, I will warn you that if you come to Jersey you will likely have to meet my family… and I know that could be a little weird for you since we’re not like officially dating or anything and—” 

“Tobin.”

“Hm?”

“If you don’t want to introduce me to your family yet that is totally okay. But if you do, that’s okay too— if I go and I meet them we can tell them whatever you want, that I’m just your friend, that we’re—  _ more _ than friends… whatever you want is okay with me, I know that it’s probably kind of complicated for you too.” Christen voice was sincere and Tobin trusted that Christen would be okay with whatever she decided. 

“I want you to come… I— would like it if you met my family… I don’t want to lie to them and I’d really like it if they met you— they’ll all love you.” 

“Then I’ll be there.” 

  
  


///

  
  


“Tobin dear hi! Do you have any idea how long it’s been since you’ve called?” 

“Mom I called three days ago—”

“Too long! But I’ll forgive you since I get to see you in a few days! We all can’t wait to watch you play sweetheart. James caught word that Aunty To-To is coming to town and has been bouncing off the walls ever since.” 

Tobin’s heart melted as she pictured her nephew getting excited about seeing her. She would never tell her mom and siblings but she missed her nephew more than anyone, even if he had only been in her life for three years. 

“I can’t wait to see you all— and I actually wanted to talk about that...I um, I’m bringing someone with me this weekend—”

“Oh my god— Oh my— Tobin, dear are you serious? Someone someone? Someone special? Someone serious? Who is she and how long have you been seeing her?” 

“Mom! Slow down, she— she is a special someone but we’re not— we’re not officially dating yet… It’s kind of complicated but the fact that she isn’t officially my girlfriend is not at all a sign of it not being serious. I really like her and she means a lot to me… I wanted to tell you this all ahead of time so that it didn’t get weird or anything when you meet her— but her name is Christen and we’ve been—  _ seeing each other _ for just about two months.”

“What makes it complicated dear?” 

“Okay well don’t freak out but um— Christen is pregnant…” 

“She’s pregnant? How pregnant? Where is the father?”

“She’s fifteen weeks, she actually found out right after we met which was also right around when she broke up with her shitty cheating boyfriend who is the father. And before you say anything I know it sounds sketchy and it maybe doesn’t paint her in a very good light but I promise you she is anything but what you’re probably thinking right now. Mom she’s so—  _ good _ , she’s a doctor and she’s got her own practice, she is the kindest, most compassionate, organized, beautiful person I’ve ever met and I know it’s probably crazy that I want to be with her even though she’s having a baby that’s not mine but… I think you’ll get it when you meet her… she’s so special mom…” 

“Tobin dear breathe, please. Sweetheart, you know that I raised you right? Which means I know you and I know your heart and your mind better than anyone. And it also means I know what a good judge of character you are. And Tobin if you believe that Christen is a good person then I don’t care what her situation is— the only two things I care about are that she is good to you, and that she makes you happy.” 

“She makes me so happy mom— and we’re taking things slow because she’s obviously going through a lot right now but… I really think she’s someone that’s going to be in my life for a really long time.” 

“That’s all I ever want for you dear, and I truly can’t wait to meet her…”

“Can I ask you something mom?” 

“Of course dear, always.” 

“Do you think that— well, if Christen and I stay together and this works out, do you think I’m ready to like— be a… motherly figure to her baby? I just— I’m nervous that I’ll mess that part up… I mean, I’ve always wanted kids, and I think I’m pretty good with James but — I don’t know... ”

“Tobin… dear as much as I wasn’t expecting you to have a role like that at twenty-five — not because it’s too young, but because of your career and everything— I have no doubts that you would be an incredible figure in that baby’s life no matter what role you play. You have such a big heart, my love and I wish I could take full credit for that but just as much of it comes from within you just being an incredible compassionate and caring person. There isn’t a single doubt in my mind.” 

///

  
  


“Tobs?” 

“Hm?”

“I was wondering if maybe you’d want to stay over tonight? Since our flight leaves pretty early tomorrow and everything — I thought it’d be nice if you were already here.” 

_ This is a new step _ . Tobin thinks to herself. They hadn’t slept over with each other yet, the closest they had gotten to that was brief naps together on one of their couches. 

  
  


You fall asleep faster than you ever have— after reading your bible for a few minutes with Christe watching over your shoulder— after kissing her temple and pulling her body into yours after a brief hesitation. You’re body is curved around hers, with nearly every inch of your front making contact with her back. Your arm draped over her leaves your hand resting on her stomach and you’ve never been so comfortable. You rub soft circles overtop of the thin fabric of Christen’s baggy t-shirt that you’re fairly certain belongs to you— after a moment Christen brings her hand down and lifts the shirt above her stomach, moving your hand to lay flush against her skin. She’s hums at the contact, and presses herself impossible further into your body. 

“Next weekend I have an appointment to find out their gender…” Christen mumbles— half asleep. 

Tobin is about to hum in response when Christen adds— “Come with me?” 

“Really?” Is all Tobin can muster the power to say…

“Yes— ‘want you there.” Christen whispered. “ ‘m s’lucky to have you Toby…” You knew she fell asleep when the last word faded and you hope that she remembers she asked you in the morning— before your mind can think too much about it though you’re drifting off the sleep, hand never leaving the rounded portion of Christen’s stomach. 

  
_ Tobin is so happy and she can tell that Christen feels the same _ —can feel it, and she’s so certain that she’d wait forever to kiss Christen if she had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see going forward--i'm thinking this story will probably cap off around 10 chapters:)

“You must be Christen! Oh you’re even more beautiful than Tobin described.” Tobin’s mom pulled Christen into a warm embrace. It felt all too familiar—just like Tobin’s ever comforting hugs. 

“Hi! It’s so good to meet you too Mrs. Heath— I have heard so many good things.” 

“Oh please dear, call me Cindy— no need to make me feel older than I already do.” 

“Got it, Cindy it is.” 

_ Well she wants a first name basis so that should be a good sign.  _

“Tobin’s sister Perry and her son James will be over here soon, they made a pit-stop at the concession.” 

“I’m excited to meet them, Tobin couldn’t stop showing me photos of James yesterday, he’s adorable.” 

“Okay, I know I’m his grandmother and I’m biased but photos do not do that kid justice— I swear he’s going to be a movie star or something. Although he’ll tell you he’s going to be a soccer star like his Aunty.”

“She talks so highly of him too— of all you guys, it’s really touching hearing her speak about her family… you raised an incredible woman Cindy.” Christen gave a genuine smile and she knew she had just won Tobin’s mom over with the look on her face. Cindy smiled back with a glimmer in her eyes as she took her seat in the stands next to Christen— she took her hand into her own and it was easy for Christen to see where Tobin got her ability to be so comforting from a simple touch. 

“You know dear I almost peed myself when Tobin told me she was bringing a girl home... She’s never done that before.” Christen would have been surprised at the sudden change of topic but she could tell Cindy was itching to talk about this. 

“Wait really? She’s never brought a girlfriend home before?” 

“Nope, she’s only ever had one serious relationship—Shirley and it was when she lived in Paris so we never ended up meeting her— although that’s because Tobin was always the one flying to see her once she was back in the states.” Christen realized then that her and Tobin had never really talked about their ex’s in great detail— but she remembered Tobin had said she’d never been in any serious relationships. 

“So you must be pretty special.” Cindy continued, bringing Christen back into the moment. “I do have to ask you something though— motherly duties and all that.” 

“Of course— anything.” 

“Now Tobin told me the gist of your situation and your  _ relationship _ , but I just need to hear from you personally what your intentions are with her… I completely trust Tobin’s judgement of character but I do worry a bit about how invested she seems to be in you before you two are even officially a couple.” 

“I’ll be honest with you Cindy, I really care about Tobin, she is—honestly the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met. The first day we met I could tell she was someone special. The day we met was also one of the worst days of my life—and I can’t help but feel like she was brought into my life on that day in particular for a reason. She was a light for me and she has only gotten brighter with every day I’ve known her. I know this probably sounds a little dramatic but I truly do believe that we were meant to meet despite the circumstances. Anyway… I can promise you that I feel just as strongly about Tobin as she does for me, and the reason I have been hesitant to make this thing between us official is honestly just me being afraid of falling for Tobin and then her realizing that she could do better—” 

“And by better I assume you mean someone who isn’t pregnant?” Cindy interjected kindly to which Christen responded with a sad smile. 

“I just can’t help but feel like she would be so much better off with someone else where she wouldn’t have to deal with this and possibly be held back by me.” 

“Christen, dear I’m going to drop the mom-bomb on you alright? Tobin may be an adult sized child most days but she is still a grown woman, and she has made the choice that she wants to be with you despite everything, and in my experience that makes her somebody worth holding on to. And don’t tell her I told you this, but if you could have heard her on the phone the other day telling me about you… well, all I can say is that you’re not going to be scaring her off anytime soon. I’m not trying to convince you to get a move on or anything, but I’d just like you to know that she’s got her mind made up about you— and while I’m telling you things that she wouldn’t want me to be saying—you know that she asked me the other day if I thought she’d make a good “motherly figure”?”

Christen’s breath caught in her throat as she pictured Tobin having this conversation with her mom. 

_ She really wants this with me... _

“She asked you that?” Christen breathed out, tears forming in her eyes as she pictured Tobin nervously chewing at her lip and staring off into space while she asked her mom. 

“Mhmm, and again—this isn’t me trying to force you into any kind of decision, but I just thought it might be helpful to hear this from someone close to her. You can trust her… and she wants more than anything to be a part of your life, and your child’s life, in whatever way you’ll have her.”

_ If this had been anybody else Christen would be running for the hills right now _ — _ and she would also probably think that their mom was overstepping. But Cindy _ — _ she didn’t have a malintented bone in her body and that was beyond obvious.  _

  
  
  


///

  
  


“Aunty To-To!!!!” 

“Hey buddy!” Tobin erupted in a huge smile as the young boy crashed into her, picking him up easily and swinging him around in a hug. 

“You stored!” 

“I sure did man, I scored that one for you.” 

Christen smiled to herself as she watched the scene unfold— she could see the special connection Tobin shared with her nephew and how much he admired her. She watched closely as the two ran in circles together without any particular goal in mind, just chasing each other around and around. Tobin had a look of pure joy on her face and after everything Tobin’s mom had said to her—this felt like a defining moment to CHristen as she pictured Tobin chasing her son or daughter around their backyard a few years in the future. She was still nervous about taking this next step with Tobin but Christen couldn’t deny anymore that Tobin was it. She had never been more certain about something than right now—she knew what she wanted and there was no doubt in her mind. 

  
  


“She’s great with him—always has been.” Christen was startled out of her thoughts when Tobin’s sister, Perry, joined her. 

“I didn’t expect it honestly—” Perry continued. “I knew she’d love him because he’s family, but I didn’t realize she’d have such a strong bond with him—with  _ kids _ . She doesn’t get to see him very often but I know that nine times out of ten when she facetimes me or even just texts me it’s because of him. She always wants to know what he’s doing or what milestones she’s missed—always wants to know what new words he learns... He idolizes her—he’s not even old enough to really understand that soccer is her career and that’s why she has to be gone all the time, but he knows that his favourite thing in the entire world is getting to watch his “Aunty To-To on TV”— I actually think he likes it better than watching her in person because he thinks it’s so cool when she’s on the big screen. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a kid have such a strong connection with someone who they see in person a few times a year—especially at three years old.” 

Christen knew that Perry wasn’t finished, so she just nodded kindly into the brief silence and waited for her to continue. 

“And you know when Tobin told me she was bringing a girl home I was scared, she has such a big heart and it’s been broken before—and watching that? It was one of the hardest things I’ve ever been through. Honestly I’m not sure I’d know what to do if that happened to her again. But that’s besides the point—I was already scared at the idea of her falling for someone again and then she told me that you were pregnant and well—I about shit my pants. I had a few choice words for her that she threw right back at me because, well—because she’s my little sister and I would do anything to protect her... but then I just asked her why—and you know what she told me?” Perry paused briefly, a small smile pulling on her lips. She said that she’s only felt something so strong for a person so fast one other time in her life, and that it was the day she met my son...” 

Christen nearly fainted when Perry’s words hit her.  _ She said that? _ If Christen hadn’t already been hit over the head with Cindy’s words earlier, this broke her completely. 

“And you know Tobin’s a pretty chill person, a little too chill sometimes—so when she says things like that I don’t take it lightly. And she’d kill me if she knew I was saying all this but I just needed you to know where I stand because I know that you coming here and meeting her family before you’re even officially dating was probably a little terrifying. So just to be perfectly clear, I am happy for my sister as long as she is happy—and you aren’t going to get any judgment on my part—you seem like a really great person Christen and I think Tobin is lucky to have met you. And on top of that, if you do choose to keep her around, just know that she will do absolutely anything for you and your baby—she  _ cares _ more than anyone I’ve ever met and even though she tries to put off this  _ too cool for school _ attitude, there is no one in the world with a heart like hers.”

Christen is fighting to keep her composure—fighting back the tears that are threatening to fall. She’s so overwhelmed by emotion from everything Perry just unloaded on her and at the same time she’s never been so thankful for two people oversharing in her life.

“Thank you Perry…” She whispers out, slowing down her breaths and training her eyes back on Tobin playing on the field with her nephew. “Honestly that—that meant more to me than you know, hearing all that. Not that I didn’t already know how special Tobin is but—just, thank you. I promise you I will take care of her heart. We’ve been taking this slow because of me and my own fears and insecurities but I have no doubts that I want to be with Tobin… and I know that I’ve probably been more than a little unfair to her but it’s just—”

“You’re protecting your heart—and your baby and there is nothing wrong with that Christen. Just do me a favour and make sure that even if you’re not ready to be her girlfriend officially—that she knows how you feel about her. She deserves that and I know she’s this cool laid back hipster but she’s a big softie at heart.” 

“You’re right— she does deserve that. I have told her how I feel and I will keep telling her— I feel very lucky to have met her.” 

  
  


//

“You know I almost cried watching you with James today?” 

“You did? How come?”

“You’re so good with him— I don’t know it just—watching you two together just made me really emotional.”

“He means everything to me—I can’t really explain it I just—I remember when he was born I was excited to meet him obviously but I wasn’t expecting to feel as much for him as I did the first time I held him. He’s just perfect to me… I remember when I left home after meeting him for the first time—I’d never prayed so hard for god to protect someone… I would do anything for that kid.” 

“Tobin… you are—an incredible person. I don’t think you realize just how big your heart is… and I want you to know that today—was really really special to me. Seeing you with your family, hearing them talk about you, it—well, it really made clear what I want. I know that I’ve told you I want to be with you before but I think that something changed today and I want you to know that I am one hundred percent positive that I want a relationship with you. I’m not going to lie, I’m still a little bit scared because as you’ve learned I get a little out of control in my head sometimes but—but even though I think I still might need just a tiny bit more time to convince my head that everything will be okay, I just wanted to share that with you. I like you so much Tobin Heath.” 

Tobin leaned in so fast that Christen thought she was about to kiss her—and honestly she wouldn’t have minded. Instead though, Tobin’s face went to Christen’s neck, burying herself in the soft skin and just breathing in, hugging Christen as tight as she could without squishing her stomach too much. 

“Thank you…” She mumbled breathlessly into the smooth skin on Christen’s neck— it didn’t take long for the other woman to feel her skin go damp from Tobin’s tears. “Thank you for telling me that… I—I need you to know that I mean it when I say I would wait a lifetime for you if I needed to… but hearing you say that means the world to me.” 

“You mean so much to me Tobin— you really do and I don’t know how I got so lucky.” 

  
  


///

  
  


“Alright who have we got here with us today momma?” 

“This is Tobin— and I think she’s even more excited than me to find out the sex of this little one.” Christen rubbed her hand proudly over her ever-growing stomach, looking up at Tobin sweetly— she was bouncing back and forth on her heels— not having stopped talking about this appointment for the past few days.

“Well it seems like everyone is ready so let’s see what we see shall we?” 

  
  
  


“Alright Christen I’ve got a great view of your little one here, ready for the big news?” 

“Yes!” Tobin and Christen responded at the same time, sharing a sweet look—Tobin reaching out and taking one of Christen’s hands into her own.

“You’ve got a perfectly healthy little baby boy in there.”

Tobin squeezed Christen’s hand and they both locked eyes. 

“A baby boy…” Christen whispered— mostly to herself, her eyes welling up with tears.

“He’s perfect—” Tobin moved closer to inspect the slightly blurred image on the screen. Pointing out to Christen all the parts she thinks look like her. 

“Look see he’s totally got your nose!” 

“Tobin that’s his ear.” 

“Oh—well he’s got that from you too!” 

“I’ll give you two a minute while I go and get the cd organized for you to take home.” The OBGYN smiled sweetly at the two women before giving them a moment alone. 

“Are you disappointed they’re not a girl? I know that even though you wouldn’t admit it, that’s what you were hoping for.” 

“Honestly— I thought that I would be a little bit… but no—I’m so happy.” 

“Me too…” Tobin smiled back at the screen again, not noticing that Christen’s eyes were completely fixed on her the whole time. 

“Can you feel him moving yet?” 

“Sometimes I can feel a little something inside, but you should start being able to feel him move on the outside soon.” 

“Really? That will be so cool.” Tobin hands found Christen’s stomach again, rubbing it lightly. 

“You’re in good hands little man—” she whispered to Christen’s raised belly. “You got pretty lucky in the mom department.” 

It was these moments for Christen—that she was absolutely one hundred percent positive that there is no one else she’d rather do this with. She may have only known Tobin for a couple months, but she knew now more than ever that this woman—this kind, amazing woman speaking to her unborn son was perfect for her. 

“I can’t wait to meet you.” Tobin whispered, kissing right below Christen’s belly-button, causing a fire to set on Christen’s skin. 

//

Three weeks later, Christen has had about enough of Tobin’s extended absence. It started with an away game in Houston—before she had to travel to California for two friendlies with the National Team, and directly after that she was on her way to Florida for a game against Orlando before finally returning to portland. She had been on the road for nearly two weeks. 

“I miss you Tobs—hurry back from Florida, this mama needs cuddles.” 

“I miss you too Chris—both of you. I’ll be home so soon, on my way to the airport as we speak. Do you need me to stop and get anything when I get into Portland before I come over?” 

“All I need is you babe.” 

_ And oh _ —

She’s never said that before—neither of them have. 

Christen debates covering her tracks but decides to let the ball stay in Tobin’s court.

“You called me babe.” Tobin says simply with a hint of a teasing tone in her voice.

“I did.” Christen responds, feigning innocence, like it was no big deal.

“Do you know what that means?” Tobin asks, and despite being a phone call from across the country, Christen can somehow see the glint in the younger woman’s eyes. 

“What does it mean?” 

“It means that by law of the land I get to ask you to go on a date with me again.” 

“By law of the land?” 

“Mhmm, I don’t make the rules.” 

“Oh of course not, the “land” does.” 

“That’s right.” 

“You’re crazy Tobin.” 

“Chris?” 

“Hmm?”

“I’ll see you soon— _ babe.”  _

///

It’s a six hour layover and a five and a half hour flight later that Tobin finds herself sluggishly pulling her suitcase through the door of Christen’s apartment. She is completely exhausted and can only think about falling into a deep sleep in Christen’s bed.

  
  


But then—then she sees her and thinks that this might actually be the first time she’s ever truly  _ seen _ her. Because Tobin knew she liked Christen—knew that she was attracted to her and that she wanted to be with her, but suddenly this feeling is brand new because for the first time Tobin fully allows herself to indulge in the perfection that is Christen Press. Maybe it’s because she hasn’t seen her in nearly two weeks—or because she is sleep deprived from spending the majority of her nights away up late talking to Christen—or thinking about her when they weren’t talking. Christen’s wearing sweatpants and a simple pink bralette and it’s the opposite of anything fancy but to Tobin it’s absolutely perfect. This spark that Tobin feels exploding inside of her is a brand new feeling and she knows deep down that she’s never felt this before—knows that what she is feeling right now is so much more than  _ like _ . It’s infatuation...adoration... _ love.  _ Tobin knows without a doubt that Christen Press is the most beautiful person she has and will ever see in her lifetime. 

Tobin sees the defined curve of Christen’s stomach that she thinks has doubled in size since she left. Christen’s slim frame always exaggerates its size and Tobin knows she’s really not  _ that _ big, but compared to the last time she saw her she might as well be due tomorrow. 

She’s five months pregnant now and she doesn’t know how but she just keeps getting prettier… It’s a trivial word in her mind but she can’t think of anything else that better describes the way she is literally glowing in front of her right now, the way her skin looks softer than usual, her eyes more green and—  _ you’re in love with her. _ Tobin realizes.

It hits her hard and all at once and Tobin is completely consumed by the woman in front of her. 

Tobin knows that she’s staring—but she doesn’t care. The evening moonlight is pouring through every open window in the apartment and it’s dancing off of Christen’s skin in a way she never knew light could. 

She’s mesmerizing.

It’s a while before Christen grows nervous under Tobin’s eyes and speaks up. “Tobs?” She asks faintly, biting down on her bottom lip curiously. 

Tobin registers her voice but makes no attempt to acknowledge it as she mindlessly steps closer to CHristen. She’s almost afraid that if she moves too fast are too close that the curly haired woman would disappear before her eyes. So she moves slowly, taking cautious steps until the two women are fface to face—until Tobin can reach her hands out and cup Christen’s cheeks, running the pads of her thumbs over the womans sharply defined jaw. Christen inhales deeply as one of Tobin’s hands drop down and comes to rest on her growing stomach. Tobin feels a spark—it might have been the baby kicking, or maybe it was the the way Christen shivered at the touch of your hand on her bare skin. 

Tobin isn’t sure how much more time passes before Christen is whispering out her name again, this tine as more of a statement than a question and suddenly Tobin can’t stop herself anymore. 

She cups slides a hand around Christen neck and pulls her closer—

And closer—

And closer—

  
  


Until— 

Until their lips are touching and Tobin feels like she can finally breathe now that she is breathing the same air as Christen. Like after all this time she is finally connected to Christen in the way she knows she was meant to be.

Christen wraps her arms around the shorter woman’s neck to hold her in place as if she needed to be worried about Tobin going anywhere at all. They explore each others lips slowly and deeply—there is no rush or urgency—both having waited so long for this moment that neither one of them was going anywhere and knowing that they had all the time in the world to live in this moment together. 

It’s a long while before Tobin makes any sort of attempt to really deepen the kiss to which Christen lets out a small moan when the younger woman slips her tongue between her lips and tangles a hand in her wild curls as a new anchor. 

Truthfully Tobin hadn’t planned on taking this any further than kissing—she would have been perfectly content to stay doing this all night long but then—then Christen pulls Tobin’s hip forward, causing the soccer player to take a small step forward to step between Christen’s legs. It was entirely purposeful and Tobin knew this the second Christen moved her hips forward and initiated the contact, pressing herself into Tobin’s leg and letting out a louder moan at the pressure. 

  
  


“Tobin—” She panted, slightly out of breath as she tilted her head back, allowing Tobin to redirect her lips down along Christen’s jawline and neck. 

“Tobin I want— I need more… I need you.” 

Tobin can’t say no to that. But even still she has to ask—has to make sure that Christen really wants this like she does herself.

Tobin is gentle with her movements as she lifts Christen from under her thighs and allows long legs to be wrapped around her waist. Tobin carries her across across the room to the bed—gently laying her down before taking a step back and really just taking a moment to admire the woman in front of her. She’s absolutely perfect—and Tobin tells her as much, over and over kissing praise and affirmations into her caramel skin.

“Chris—Christen are you sure? We can slow down, this doesn’t have to happen tonight if you’re not ready.”

Tobin can see it in Christen’s eyes—can see that effect that her adoring gaze is having on the older woman—can see that there is nothing in the world she wants more right now. Christen can hardly form words to respond, so she reaches out and grasps onto the loose fabric of Tobin’s t-shirt, pulling the younger woman onto the bed with her to straddle her waist and Tobin swears to god she’d do anything to stay in this moment forever. 

It would feel too fast—like they were rushing this— but both women know realistically that this has been building for months. Even if they had just shared their first kiss moments ago, this connection and this— _ love _ —between the two of them has been in the works for what feels like forever.

“Tobin I’m so sure—I’ve wanted this for so long and I appreciate more than anything how patient you’ve been with me and with  _ us,  _ and I truly mean it when I say that we can take our time later but right now I really just need you to fuck me.” 

Christen’s words tear the breath out of Tobin’s throat and she is fairly certain that she’s never been this turned on in her life. 

And now—well there is definitely no going back now. 

Tobin starts kissing her everywhere that she can, everywhere where skin is available to her. She finds a sweet spot on Christen’s neck that makes her claw at Tobin’s back and she knows she’d be crazy not to take advantage of it so she bites down harder before soothing the shock with her tongue. 

Tobin moves a hand down and palms at one of Christen’s breasts—she’s never touched them before but noticed that they’ve grown a bit in the past few weeks and on top of that they are hypersensitive to the thumb she drags over a hardened nipple underneath the thin fabric. 

“Mm Tobin take it off please—” 

Tobin loves how vocal she is—loves how she is telling the younger woman exactly what she wants—

Tobin doesn’t have to be asked twice, pulling the tight fighting bra off of Christen with the help of her leaning up slightly and then Tobin’s pushing her back into the mattress and kissing down her chest— wasting no time in sucking a nipple into her mouth. 

“Fuck Tobin yes—

Tobin bites down a little harder than before and Christen’s words get caught in her throat as brunette smirks up at her—feeling confident in the way she’s making Christen squirm underneath her. 

“Are you wet for me Chris?” Tobin asks in a low voice, as she kisses down her rounded stomach.

“Fuck—yes—god I’m so wet…” 

“Check for me baby.” Tobin says— voice full of confidence as she leans back on her knees to watch as Christen’s eyes go wide. Before long she’s reaching a hand into her— _ well, Tobin’s _ — sweatpants and she throws her head back as she runs a finger through her own folds. Tobin watches for a minute as Christen drags her finger up and down a few times before she can’t wait any longer, pulling the older woman’s hand out of the pants and bringing her soaked fingers up to her mouth—Tobin licks all the wetness off of her slender fingers and feel a shock run through her body at the sound Christen lets out in return. 

Christen spreads her legs wider and pushes her hips up as far as she can as Tobin slowly drags Christen’s pants down her long legs. 

Christen tries forcing Tobin’s hand down to where she needs it but the younger woman kisses her way back up Christen’s body and pauses for just one second—looking into Christens darkened green eyes before kissing her lips fully. “You’re so fucking beautiful Christen—every part of you—you’re perfect.” Christen draws in a breath to respond but Tobin forces it out of her when she pushes a finger inside her walls. 

“Fuck! Oh my god Tobin—” Tobin slides in and out a few times, giving more attention to that sweet spot on Christen’s neck before she adds a second finger and begin’s rubbing tight circles over her clit and Tobin can tell she is already so worked up. She doesn’t try to drag it out—she gives in to exactly what she can tell Christen wants. Like she had said—there would be time to go slow later—but right now all she needed was release from months of waiting for this moment. So Tobin doesn’t go slow—she goes fast and hard because—well, because Christen Press asked to be fucked so that’s exactly what Tobin gives her. 

It doesn’t take much before Christen is coming undone as Tobin’s long fingers curl inside of her walls and Christen goes tight around them before falling over the edge, dragging in a sharp breath as she is finally met with the release she’s been waiting for since that first day in the coffee shop. 

“Tobin...baby— oh my god.” Christen’s eyes close and she lets out a shaky breath but Tobin gives her less than a minute before she’s moving down Christen’s body—kissing hastily as she moves between her legs, lifting one gently over her strong shoulder. Christen finally registers what’s happen right as Tobin’s hot breath hits her centre and she’s moaning out the younger woman’s name before her tongue has even touched skin. 

One taste of Christen and has Tobin addicted and she knows that she’ll do anything to keep this woman in her life for good. 

///

“Tobin— that was fucking unbelievable… I’ve never come like that before.” Christen is on her back and Tobin is leaning on her elbow next to her—placing soft kisses along her collarbone and her shoulder. 

“I love you Christen.” You watch her face as the words process the way her eyes go a bit wide in shock before they start to close slightly from the huge smile that spread across her face. 

“Tobin…”

“I was going to tell you earlier but I thought it was too cliche to say it right as I was about to fuck you for the first time... but I can’t keep it in anymore. And it’s okay if you’re not there—I completely understand and I’m not expecting you to be—but I just need you to know that. I know that we have a talk to have now that this has happened but right now I just need you to know that I am in this with you. I love you and I’m not going anywhere. I want you and I want to be with you for real if you’ll have me.”

“Tobin.” 

“Yes?”

“I love you too.” 

“Wait really? You do?” 

“Yes, god yes, a hundred times yes— Tobin I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you since the first coffee.” 

“So when you called me baby again it wasn’t just because of the amazing orgasm?” 

You’re pretty sure that you fall even more in love with her as she rolls her eyes at your terrible joke. 

_ She loves you too. _

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Christen wakes up and the first thing she notices is that Tobin’s head isn’t on her pillow, but then—then she hears soft whispers and registers the hand on her stomach rubbing gentle patterns across the skin. 

“I can’t wait to meet you little guy—you’re so loved already. You know you got pretty lucky in the mom department, I know I’ve told you that before, but you’ll always know how loved you are with her around, and from me too…”

Christen stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt the sweet moment—

“I promise to do everything I can for you. No matter what—you’ll always be in my prayers—you already are.” 

“Tobin…” Christen couldn’t contain her emotions anymore after hearing those words. 

Tobin’s attention turned to Christen and a huge smile bloomed on her face as she met Christen’s half-opened eyes. 

“Good morning beautiful.”

“Get up here and kiss me.” Christen spoke quietly, reaching her arms out and helping to pull Tobin closer as she repositioned herself. 

Tobin hummed into the kiss, hands running up Christen’s bare sides gently.

“I was just having a chat with our little guy in there—.” Tobin spoke simply, not realizing the implications of her word choice.

Christen wasn’t complaining though, the thought of her son being _their_ _little guy, _sent butterflies rampantly through her body. 

“I’m sorry— I, I know that’s he’s not— and I’m not—“ 

“Tobin.”

“Yeah?”

“He is our little guy. You’re the one that’s here. You’ve taken care of me since the beginning, you’re the one that comes to my doctors appointments and talks to him like he’s already here. You’re the one that I love—so yeah… he is our little guy. He doesn’t have to be your son biologically to be yours too. And I’m not trying to imply that he’s your son and that you’re like permanently bound to him now if something were to happen, but just know that he is most definitely  _ our _ little guy… and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

  
  


///

  
  


“Hey Ty what’s up?”

“HA what’s up? What’s up is that in about three minutes you’re going to be getting a phone call from our sweet sweet lovely mother who was scrolling through “the google” and came across some sports news, and imagine her surprise when she sees a photo of her “ _ single”  _ pregnant daughter holding hands with some apparently famous female soccer player. So care to explain to me before her rath is brought down upon you.”

“Fuck—um alright well Ty… I’m seeing someone?”

“No shit, thanks tips. How long has this been going on and why didn’t you tell us?” 

“I didn’t tell you because I literally met her the day that I kicked out my shitface ex. We only recently actually started dating but she’s been around since the beginning…I felt bad for keeping it from you guys but I was scared that you’d all judge me for moving on so fast… especially when I’m having a baby so I just wanted to be really sure about this before I brought you guys into it… I guess I kind of forgot about the whole pictures being taken in public thing.” 

“Chris we’re your family… you know all we want for you is for you to be happy. And I only briefly looked at the photos mom found but you looked really fucking happy with her—also she’s hot as fuck so good catch there.” 

“I know… I’m sorry for not telling you guys sooner I just—honestly I think part of it too was that I was scared for so long that she’d decide she didn’t want to be with me because of the baby so it just felt easier to keep it to myself…” 

“But now?”

“But now I know and believe that she’s not going anywhere…Ty she’s so amazing, she’s so sweet to me and to the baby too and he’s not even here yet, she talks to him all the time…” 

“Damn does she have a brother? Or a sister to be honest, I need me one of her kind. But seriously Chris I’m really happy for you, Daniel was shit to you and even though it sucks that he knocked you up, you deserve someone like this no matter how unconventional.” 

Christen was about to respond when another call came in.

“Oh boy, moms calling… can you distract her so she hangs up?”

“Nope sorry you’re on your own! Love you sis!” 

  
  


Christen pinches the bridge of her nose but regretfully accepts the call. She couldn’t even get in a “hi mom” before her mom started off. 

“CHRISTEN ANNEMARIE PRESS WHY AM I FINDING OUT ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ON THE INTERNET HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON—“ 

“Mom I—.”

“IS SHE GOING TO HELP TAKE CARE OF THE BABY? IS SHE GOOD TO YOU? WHEN DO I GET TO MEET HER? HOW OLD IS SHE, SHE LOOKS YOUNG! WHERE DID—.”

“MOM.”

“Yes?” 

“Can I speak? Please?”

“Fine. I’m upset with you.”

“Wow I couldn’t tell.”

“Well excuse me if I am a little upset my own daughter didn’t tell me she was seeing someone and I had to find out on the internet.”

“Mom look I get you being upset that you found out on the internet but you know now so can I please explain.”

“Okay… I’m sorry I yelled…”

“It’s fine mom I’m sorry that I kept this from you, really. So—her name is Tobin… I met her actually the day that I kicked Daniel out, which was also the day I found out I was pregnant, as you know. I ran into her again a couple days later and we just really hit it off. Obviously I was nervous because I knew I needed to tell her I was pregnant but she actually ended up finding out on her own before I told her which is one of the reasons I trust her so much. She knew that I had kept it from her because I was scared of what she would think and she couldn’t care less… she’s so sweet to me and to the baby even though he’s not here yet. And she’s a bit younger than me so I worried for a while that she’d get scared off but… mom I—I love her… and she loves me and I’ve never felt like this about anyone. And I feel insane because I’m having a baby and it’s only been a few months but—it feels like I’ve known her forever…”

“Well shit you couldn’t have said that before I got angry? Jesus Christen you’ve never been like this about anyone before… I need to meet this girl.” 

“You will—and you’ll love her mom, seriously she’s so great. She’s really laid back and relaxed which is something that I really need because as you know us Press women are a wee high strung.”

“That we are. Well sweetheart I promise I’m not upset anymore because you know all I care about is that you’re happy and now that I am caught up and can see that your happiness is not an issue here, I am very happy for you. And I’m looking forward to meeting her, she is quite the looker dear.”

“Ugh tell me about it—“

///

Tobin thinks it’s silly how nervous she is for this. They’ve known each other for months, gone on millions of “not dates”, they’ve had sex—they’ve said “I love you”. So why are her hands shaking as she attempts to button up the white shirt she picked out for her first official date with Christen? 

Maybe because this all feels so much more real now—because she’s finally getting to take Christen out on a real date now that they crossed over the line that had been holding them apart. 

  
  


“Tobs? Can you zip me up?”

Tobin also thinks she should have been prepared for seeing Christen done up for their date. She’s wearing nice clothes every day when she leaves for work, but this— Christen is wearing a form fitted light pink dress that hugs every curve of her stomach like it was made to fit her exactly like this. The dress ends just above Christen’s knee’s and the sleeves run tightly down to her elbows. Her hair is down in its natural curls— exactly how Tobin likes it, and she is wearing the lightest bit of makeup. 

  
  


“Fuck—“ Tobin whispers unintentionally out loud. 

Christen blushes heavily under Tobin’s trained eyes roaming her body. Her bottom lip is pulled slightly back under her teeth as she admires every inch of Christen. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful Chris—god I’m so lucky.” 

“I’m the lucky one here baby.” Christen smiles sweetly as she turns, pulling her hair over one shoulder to allow Tobin to zip up her dress. 

The younger woman slowly slides the zipper up Christen’s back, trailing her finger along the smooth skin exposed to her causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

Tobin kisses the back of Christen’s neck when she’s got the zipper all the way up, wrapping her in a loose hug with her hands placed on Christen’s belly. She swayed them back and forth a few times with her head resting on Christen’s shoulder. 

“I love you, Christen.” 

“I love you too, Tobin.” 

“I can’t believe I finally get to take you on a date.” 

“Only took you a few months to wear me down hm?” 

“Well if I would have known all it would take is an orgasm maybe we would have got here sooner.” 

“Tobin!” 

“What! I’m kidding… sort of.” Tobin smirked, pulling Christen in for another kiss. 

____

Christen was used to Tobin getting recognised—used to teenage girls approaching her for selfies or autographs. So she shouldn’t be surprised that she has younger fans as well. But nothing could have prepared Christen for the young boy who couldn’t have been more than four years old—in his white button up shirt tucked into a nice pair of black pants staring at her girlfriend, wide eyed from across the restaurant after their waiter had walked away with their orders. The boy’s mother was attempting to tear his eyes away, liking telling him that it was rude to stare. 

When Tobin met the boy’s gaze she smiled widely at him and offered him a wave. His wide eyes pried themselves open even more and he waved back enthusiastically. His mom offered an apologetic smile but Tobin was quick to shake it off, motioning for them to come over and say hello. 

The young boy was out of his seat in a flash but shied away as he got closer, hiding behind his mother’s body. 

Tobin stepped out of her seat with a warm smile, crouching down by the table. “Hey buddy, what’s your name?” 

The boy poked his head out from behind his mom’s leg, speaking in a whispered tone. “Um I’m—I’m Justin.” 

“It’s great to meet you Justin! I’m Tobin.” Tobin put up her hand for a high-five and the boy further removed himself from his protective barrier. His hand met her in an enthusiastic high-five as he dropped his guard with wide eyes. 

“I know!! You’re like the bestest soccer player ever! Even better than the boys!” 

“You think so?” 

“Yeah! I love when you nu-meg people and they fall down!” 

“That’s pretty fun hey? Do you play soccer?” 

“YES, I just started this year, and I want to play on TV when I’m big just like you! I wanna play for the Thorns betause they’re better than the Timbers.” 

“Well I bet the Timbers would be unstoppable if they had you on the team little man.” Tobin ruffled the boys hair and he blushed a deep red, turning to look up at his mom like he couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“Do you want to get a picture bud? We’re totally wearing the same outfit.” 

“Mommy please? Can you take a piture?” 

  
  


Tobin held her arm open and Justin tucked himself in, leaning his small frame into Tobin’s side and smiling wide. 

The whole scene made Christen have to fight back tears as she was taken back to Tobin’s sweet interactions with her nephew. 

“What do you say Justin?” 

“Tank you Tobin! You’re the bestest.”

“You’re the bestest too buddy, I’ll see you at the next Thorns game yeah?” 

“Yes! We has season tickets!!”

“Sick, I’ll try and score a goal for you next weekend deal?” 

“Deal!” Justin hugged around Tobin’s waist before excitedly running back to his dad to animatedly describe the meeting. 

“Thank you so much for that, really, I’m sorry for interrupting your evening.” Justin’s mom smiled kindly at both Tobin and Christen. 

“It’s no trouble really, he’s a sweet kid. If you’re okay with it I could grab your number and leave some field passses for you guys for next Saturday’s game so he can come down and meet the team afterwards.” 

“You don’t have to do that—honestly just the photo is more than we could have asked for.” 

“Nah come on I insist, really it’s my pleasure.” 

The woman agreed and wrote down her number for Tobin, thanking her repeatedly. “This will mean so much to him—thank you so much.” Before she turned to leave, the woman turned to Christen as Tobin excused herself to the washroom. 

“I don’t want to make any assumptions—so excuse me if I’m overstepping, but she is going to be an incredible mother to your little one.” 

If Christen’s heart wasn’t already overflowing with emotions from watching Tobin interacting with Justin—this pushed her over the edge. She wiped at a few tears, smiling kindly back. “She really is—and thank you.” 

“When are you due? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“November 9th.” 

“Well congratulations to the both of you, maybe I’ll get to meet them at a Thorns game next season.” 

“Oh absolutely, Tobin already got all of the baby sized Thorns gear that the store carries so our little guy is set for life.” 

“I look forward to it, enjoy your evening and please thank Tobin again for me.” 

Christen agreed and smiled to herself as the woman walked away, thinking about how simple it was for her to refer to the baby as  _ their _ little guy. 

  
  
  


“You’re incredible you know that?” Christen took Tobin’s hand from across the table when the younger woman returned from the restroom. 

“Why’s that?” 

“You’re so good with kids—and I already knew but every time it just—you’re just amazing, and you’re going to be an amazing mom…” 

Neither woman had really used the term mom when speaking about Tobin up until this point. They both knew she would be involved and that she wasn’t going anywhere, but saying “Mom” made it a lot more serious and they both knew that.

“I’m going to try… I want to be…” Tobin spoke quietly, knowing the weight that Christen’s words held. “You mean so much to me Chris—and I know how much it means that you’re saying that—that you want me to be a mom to your son… I know that I’ve told you this all before but I just need you to know how much that means to me—that you trust me already after such a small amount of time and I need you to know how serious I take that. I’ve always watched people get into relationships and move quickly and I’d always quietly judge them a bit—I wouldn’t understand how people could be so serious about someone so quickly. But the second I saw you I just knew how special you were and suddenly it made sense. When I’m with you I understand love at first sight—I understand people being in love after only a few weeks and I understand thinking of a future with someone so soon. You’ve made me realize that it doesn’t matter how long you’ve known someone—that it doesn’t necessarily take years to know that somebody is the person for you. So no matter how short or long we’ve known eachother I swear you can trust my heart with this. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg look who it is: me!   
yes I suck and perhaps this chapter is a wee bit all over the place but it's a chapter none the less.  
I have no promises as to when the next update will be because life as well as motivation is wild.  
With that being said thank you to anyone who is still into this I appreciate you:)

“Tobin, sweetheart, you don’t need to be nervous, my family is going to love you!”

“Okay and I mostly believe you but you have to understand where I’m coming from here, Chris. Not only am I dating their daughter slash sister… but I’m dating their almost six months pregnant daughter slash sister… that’s a big thing when you’re not the biological parent…”

“Baby, look at me.” Christen put her hands on either side of the panicking woman’s face and looked into her soft brown eyes.    
  


“Not only do they know how much you mean to me, but they also know how sweet you’ve been to me, and how effortlessly you stepped into my life and started taking care of me and our little man. I have literally talked every one of their ears off at this point about how incredible you are and I promise they will all love you. My dad will pretend to give you a hard time for like five minutes and then you’ll be in —trust me. Do you trust me?” Christen's green eyes sparkled and Tobin felt an instant sense of calm as she always did when it came to Christen’s eyes—the green orbs sparkling in any light. 

“With my life.” Tobin responded simply—and she meant it. “Let’s go meet the parents!.” 

“And the dogs!!” Christen added excitedly, “Don’t forget the dogs!” 

“How could I ever.” Tobin teased before opening her apartment door for Christen to walk out. 

  
  


Christen had closed her office for the weekend to travel home with Tobin. The younger woman had an international break from her club team and would be training in LA with the National Team so it seemed like the perfect opportunity for Christen to make her first trip home since she had both gotten pregnant and met Tobin. 

  
  


“There’s my girl! Oohhhh just look at you! You’re glowing baby!” 

“I mean—you’re not wrong.” Christen winked, rubbing her ever growing belly as her mom quickly approached to wrap her up in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much, you’re never allowed to go this long without visiting again—especially once this little one arrives. I don’t care if you were getting your self-made business off the ground, a mother should not go this many months without seeing her child.” 

“Understood.” Christen smiled wide as the rest of her family filed into the entryway to say their hello’s. 

“Mom, dad, Ty, this is Tobin. Tobin, this is Stacy, Cody, and Tyler.” Christen smiled sweetly as Tobin reached out to shake her dad’s hand that he immediately pushed away in favour of a hug. “We’re huggers in this family kid. And that doesn’t mean I’m not going to grill you later, but everyone gets a hug around here.” 

“Understood, sir. It’s good to finally meet you.”

  
  


It doesn’t take long at all for Cody to catch Tobin’s attention with a nod of his head while Tyler and Stacy are crowded around Christen’s belly. Tobin excuses herself and Christen sends her a wink as the soccer player joins her dad on the balcony. 

“You’re quite the player kid—soccer I mean.” Cody starts, surprising Tobin with the topic of her career. “We all watched your game on tv the other day, you’re quite impressive.” 

“Thank you, sir. I uh—I’m really lucky to be doing what I do.” 

“Rule number two after hugs in this house is don’t call me sir.” 

“Got it.” Tobin nods nervously. She’d never done this, never had this sort of talk with a girl’s parents before. Shirley was the only relationship serious enough to have considered it but it never happened. 

“Alright, well —that was my attempt at easing your nerves before I got into the serious stuff so we might as well get this out of the way now... You know, Christen’s only ever bought one other person to meet us… and I knew from the second he stepped inside that I didn’t like that boy. I could always tell that he wasn’t right for my baby girl.”

Tobin just nodded, not sure if she should respond —deciding she had made the right choice when Cody spoke up again . 

“I don’t get that feeling with you… but that doesn’t mean that I’m not still worried about Mo’s heart. Bringing a child into this world is no small thing and I’m not trying to undermine you as if you don’t know that, but… as a father, when your pregnant daughter starts dating somebody you can’t help but worry… especially someone younger like yourself. And again, I’m not trying to insinuate that I don’t think someone your age can make a good parent because I know that’s not true… I guess my main concern here is how young you are, mixed with your career...” Christen’s father trails off… glancing at Tobin to see if she’s caught his drift. 

“I understand, si—Cody. I know that it’s not entirely the same, but I do know that my mom had a similar talk with Christen when they met because she was scared about me getting hurt as well. So I understand you trying to protect Christen, and I really respect that. I guess really what I need you to know is that I love your daughter, Cody. I know that we met under unique circumstances and that some people might think it’s crazy that I wanted to be with her while she’s pregnant with somebody else’s child... but to me that’s never been an issue. All I cared about was her—and now her son as well. It was never a question for me if I still wanted to date her once I found out she was pregnant, and as we’ve gotten to know each other more and as I’ve fallen in love with her I know full well that I made the right decision. I am very committed to your daughter and her son and I am fully prepared to be whatever she needs me or wants me to be for him as well as for her. I’ve never had this kind of connection with someone before and there wasn’t ever a chance that I was going to let her slip away just because she is having a baby.” 

Tobin waited patiently as Cody eyed her for a second, looking deep in thought before a small smile played on his lips. 

“You want a beer, kid?” 

The woman let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and smile kindly, “Yes, sir.” She winked, gaining a laugh out of her girlfriend’s father who threw his arm around Tobin’s shoulder as the pair walked back inside.

Christen watched with a warm heart as the two walked into the kitchen, both with big smiles on their faces. 

“Well that didn’t take long.” Tyler smirked, nudging Christen’s shoulder. 

“What can I say, she’s a charmer.” 

“God you’re so in love it’s disgusting. But it also looks really good on you and you deserve it so...” 

  
  


Christen’s mom excused herself a minute later to go prepare some snacks for everyone—mostly Christen who cited her need to feed two. 

“Okay now that mom isn’t within hearing distance. Spill everything, I need the dirty details because you have  _ never _ looked this blissed out in a relationship before and I know it’s not all just the  _ pregnancy glow _ .” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Christen smirked, keeping a tight lipped smile that broke out into a full grin and Tyler poked at her side. 

“Pleaseeeee we used to talk about this stuff all the time when we were younger, just because we’re grown women now doesn’t mean I can’t inquire about your sex life, esspecially since I don’t currently have one.” 

Christen laughed at this, thinking back to many nights spent in highschool up late with Tyler discussing the ins and outs of their respective relationships. 

“Look all I’m going to say is—it’s just nice to actually have someone who can make you come without needing any help.” Christen winked as her sister’s eyes went wide. 

“Ohhh my god this is amazing —you deserve this, you were with that asshole for way too long.”

“Ugh you’re right about that—okay but seriously,” Christen lowered her voice, looking around to ensure no one else was within hearing distance. “I wasn’t going to go into detail but like—she’s so good in bed Ty…” Christen practically groaned.”And as if she isn’t good enough on her own these damn pregnancy hormones make me horny twenty-four seven so I seriously just can’t get enough of her—I mean you saw her.” Christen flailed her arms dramatically as she made her point. “Not only is she hot as shit but she’s also a twenty-five year old professional athlete which apparently means your stamina is like—off the charts.” 

“Should I be wearing headphones to bed tonight?” Tyler asked seriously. 

“Oh my god no—I’m not having sex with mom and dad in the house no way.” 

“Tell that to your hormones.” 

The two sisters laughed together just as Tobin and her dad made their return from the kitchen. 

“What’s so funny?” Tobin asked as she took her seat back next to Christen who immediately leaned into the younger girl’s side. 

“Actually —Christen was just telling me about how you nearly made Daniel piss his pants when he showed up at her office.”

“Now hold on, that sounds like a story I need to hear.” Cody sat across from the three women, waiting

  
  
  


“So he marched into my office all high and mighty only to find Tobin there with flowers asking me on a date. So as he does, he lost his shit and tried to grab my arm which Tobin put a stop to very quickly. Guys seriously if you could have seen the look on his face when she practically pinned him to the wall. It was priceless.” 

“Just to be clear, I am not an aggressive person but I had heard enough shit about this guy that I felt it was warranted. I am pretty proud of how scared he looked though.”

“Well kid if I didn’t like you before, you’re certainly in my good books now. I always hoped someone would give that asshole a piece of their mind.” 

  
  
  
  


“So what’d you and my dad talk about earlier?” Christen asked sweetly as the two women got themselves settled into the bed of Christen’s childhood room that night. 

“Top secret stuff I’m afraid.” Tobin winked, pulling her girlfriend in close, her hand running softly over the skin of Christen’s stomach. 

“Baaabe.”

“I’m just joking love, nothing crazy. He basically just asked me if I was really serious enough about you to want to be around for our little man and then once he was satisfied with my answer we mostly talked about soccer and he may have shared a few stories about teenage Christen… something about a first kiss in a jacuzzi?” 

“Oh my god—did he tell you how he had to chase the guy off because he tried to cop a feel after one peck on the lips and I slapped him?” 

“He did but it’s much more funny coming from you… are you going to slap me if I try and cop a feel?” Tobin smirked, moving her hand around to Christen’s backside and slipping it easily under the soft sleep shorts Christen had pulled on that night. 

“No… but I will if you try and do anything more.” Christen smirked, teasing Tobin by pushing her ass further back into her girlfriend’s touch. “No funny business in my parents house.” She whispered quietly against the younger woman’s ear. 

Tobin sulked, massaging the smooth skin under her hand and leaning forward to place a few gentle kisses along Christen’s neck. 

“Tobin—” Christen sighed, nearly falling victim to her girlfriend’s touch before she had even really done anything. 

“Hm?”

“What did I just say?” Christen breathed, holding back a moan as the midfielder began sucking gently on her pulse point.

“You said no funny business.” Tobin replied simply, unphased as she continued her gentle assault on Christen’s throat. “But I’m not being funny. In fact I’d consider this to be quite serious.” She finished, with a playful bite under the older woman’s jaw before rolling Christen gently onto her back with little protest. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Tobin paused briefly, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes and making sure she knew that she would stop if Christen wanted her to.

“No —” The older woman breathed out, biting her lip as Tobin brought a pillow down from the top of the bed and helped situate it under Christen’s back for support. 

“Are you comfortable like this my love?” Tobin asked sweetly and if Christen had any protest left in her, it went out the window with her girlfriend’s gentle words. She couldn’t help that Tobin’s concern and attentiveness turned her on even more than she already was. 

Christen responded by reaching to pull down her own shorts in an attempt to speed up the process as Tobin smirked into her skin—kissing down Christen’s body until she was settled between her legs. 

  
  
  
  
  


“What time are you done training today babe?” Christen asked as Tobin pulled a US Soccer sweatshirt over her head. 

“We train until four and then I’ve gotta do some media stuff which will probably go until about 5:30 so I should make it to the restaurant by 6:00.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you there, have a good practice, love you!”

“Love you too babe, see ya. Anddd I love you too little man.” Tobin leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Christen’s stomach overtop of her t-shirt, something she never left without doing. 

  
  
  
  


“Tobin over here!” The midfielder nodded in the general direction of one of fifty reporters attempting to ask her a question in the media room. 

“Tobin, will you speak to the rumours that you’re returning to PSG this season?”

“I haven’t made any final decisions yet in regards to my club commitments this season.” Tobin answered lazily, never one to be too invested in media questions. 

“Tobin is true that your partner is having a child? Will this affect your playing with the national team in upcoming months?”

Tobin is fairly certain that she felt her jaw drop to the ground the moment the words left the reporter's mouth. 

“Excuse me?” She asked as calmly as she could, eyes narrowing on the man who seemed unphased by his own invasive question.    
  


“Photo’s have circulated recently of you and a woman that people believe to be your partner and who is seemingly pregnant —I was wondering if that will have any effect on your playing with the National Team as that time approaches.”

“Tobin, you do not have to answer that.” Becky leaned over and whispered in her teammate's ear as Tobin tried to keep herself together. 

“Can he be removed please?” Becky quickly asked one of the security guards who quickly made his way over. “Any more soccer questions?” Becky cleared her throat and Tobin shot her a quick thankful smile. 

  
  


“I can’t believe he asked me that.” Tobin shook her head as she and Becky made their way back to the team locker room once the media session had come to a close. 

“Some of those idiots just have no boundaries T, I wouldn’t worry about it too much, he won’t be allowed back.” 

“I just don’t get why he thinks that’s is in any way anybody’s business but my own. I don’t care what I do for a living, no one has a right to know anything about my relationship that I don’t choose to share. How come no one cares about you and Zola?” 

“Hate to break it to you T, but even though I’ve been around longer, you are way more popular in the media.” 

  
  


“Tobin! Dude what the hell, since when are you returning to PSG?” Kelley practically pounced on the midfielder the second she was in the locker room. 

“What? I’m not, what are you talking about?” 

“You should probably tell Christen that then —she’s freaking out dude. Whatever you said in that media room must have got taken the wrong way because it’s all over the internet already that you’re going back to France.”

“Jesus Christ this is why I don’t do media shit.” Tobin rushed to her locker and grabbed the rest of her things—quickly stripping out of her US Soccer gear and pulling on her change of clothes before hurrying out of the locker room, calling an Uber on her way out of the stadium. 

It took less than five minutes for Tobin to be in the back of the car, on her way to the restaurant where she was meeting Christen and her family. 

She didn’t have a single text from Christen which made her more worried than if the other woman had blown up her phone. 

Kelley had said she was freaking out which meant she had probably told her family who Tobin had just won over. 

“Fucking hell.” The soccer player groaned as she ran her hands over her face, tying her hair up in a bun just as her Uber pulled up to the restaurant. 

“Thanks dude.” Tobin rushed out of the vehicle and quickly spotted the Press family sitting outside on the patio of the casual restaurant.

The second Christen spotted her approaching her eyes welled up with tears and Tobin quickened her pace, kneeling beside Christen’s seat as she approached the table. 

“Chris, baby can I please talk to you? Whatever you heard isn’t true, okay? Will you please come with me for just a second so we can talk?” Tobin avoided multiple sets of Press family eyes boring into her as Christen nodded slowly, allowing herself to be pulled up gently by Tobin’s hand.

The two women didn’t have to walk far from the beachside restaurant to find a vacant bench. 

They sat in silence for a moment until Christen let out a sniffle before speaking. “Why didn’t you tell me—how did you think I would react finding out the person I love and let into my life when I am about to bring a child into the world might be moving to France?” 

“Chris. I didn’t say anything because there was nothing to tell. A few months ago my old team in France reached out to my manager and asked if I would consider signing with them again after this season ended here. I wasn’t available when they called so he gave them a generic “we’ll think about it and reach out when the season is coming to a close” kind of answer. I left it at that because I wanted to focus on my season here in Portland and then honestly I kind of forgot about the call ever happening. I never told you because I never had any intention of going. I was never going to leave you Chris. Not after things became serious with us. It’s not even an option for me. I wasn’t thinking today when a reporter asked me about the rumour, so I brushed it off and said I hadn’t made any decisions because technically that was true since I haven’t gotten back to PSG yet. But I have made a decision Chris. I had the second I knew I had a chance with you. I’m not leaving Chris, I’m not leaving you or our little guy okay? I’m in this with you and him and I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

“You’re not leaving...” Christen restated, ensuring she had nothing to worry about before launching herself into Tobin’s arms. 

“I’m not leaving Christen—I could never leave you, I love you.” 

“I love you so much T, so much, I’m sorry for freaking out without giving you the benefit of the doubt first.” 

“Don’t apologize—I would have felt the same way if it was you… but we should probably get back to your family and explain because I was getting some unpleasant looks from them when I showed up.”

  
  


“Have you thought about names at all?” Tobin questioned—the older woman was sitting between her legs in her bed, with Tobin’s hands rubbing gentle circles over her ever-growing belly. 

“A little—I was kind of hoping that was something we could think about together though…” Christen’s voice was quiet—always nervous about putting too much parental weight on the younger woman despite Tobin’s constant reminders that she would be whatever Christen wanted her to be to her baby. 

“I’d love to be a part of that decision babe…” 

“I want my dad’s name to be in there—I don’t know if I want Cody as the first name, but maybe for his middle name. So maybe we can try to think of something that sounds good with that?” 

“Got it—you know I think Tobin junior would be a great name for our little guy. Tobin Junior Cody Press—got a great ring to it if you ask me.” 

“Don’t make me regret asking for your input babe.” 

“Okay we’ll come back to that one then—”

“Tobin?” Christen mused—chewing on her bottom lip as she fell deep into another thought.

“Hm?” 

“Do you think that... well—if we stay together and were to like get married in the future...would you ever consider adopting him? Would that be something you’d want?” 

Tobin is surprised by the question—they’ve talked many times about her role in the baby’s life, but she never considered that being an option for her some day. 

“Well… first of all, we  _ are _ staying together, just to clear that up. Second of all, I love you, and if that’s an option for me and that’s something that you would want then I would be honoured to adopt him someday.”

“I do want that… Obviously that’s a bit in the future but I just wanted to know your thoughts.” 

“Of course… I’ve gotta put a ring on this finger before I can consider having the chance to adopt our little guy.” 

“Hmm I like that answer.”

  
  



End file.
